Missing in action
by boothandboneslove
Summary: After Todd goes missing during a fight the Brotherhood fought alongside the X-Men Kurt falls into a deep depression, is there any hope of pulling him out of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Missing in Action**

The battle was over finally, after an hour of intense fighting, the mutants that the X-Men and the Brotherhood had been battaling were all defeated. Lance sighed looking over his team to make sure they were all right. Pietro was busy hanging off of Spike's arm making sure he was safe much to Evan's amusement and annoyance. Wanda was busy kicking the man who had burned her shirt in the gut while he whimpered in pain on the ground. Fred was sitting on the ground. And Todd, 'Wait where's Todd?' Lance thought whipping his head around in all directions looking for the youngest member of the Brotherhood.

"Pietro," Lance called to the silver haired mutant who was still hanging off of Evan. Pietro looked up at Lance, a questioning look on his face. "Where's Todd?" He asked in reply to the silent question from his team mate. Pietro let go of Evan and was standing in front of Lance within a second, a slight breeze the only evidence that he had moved.

"What do you mean 'where's Todd'? He has to be here somewhere." Pietro said his head whipping around too fast for Lance to follow. "Where is he?" Pietro asked looking back to Lance.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," Lance snapped annoyed.

"He was here the last I saw him" Pietro said just as Wanda walked up to them finally satisfied that the man had suffered enough for her shirt.

"Who?" she asked stopping beside her brother and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Todd, have you seen him?" Pietro asked looking at his sister. Wanda shook her head causing both Lance and Pietro to sigh.

"Let's go find him" Lance said running his hand through his hair. Before Lance, Pietro, or Wanda could move Cyclops and Wolverine approached them.

"Thank you for the help" Scott said, he still didn't really trust the Brotherhood despite the fact of the peace agreement between the two teams.

"Don't mention it Summer's, now if you'll excuse us we have to find Todd" Lance said turning away from the leader of the X-Men.

"What do you mean find him?" Cyclops asked raising one eyebrow above his red sunglasses.

"He's missing, and we don't know where he went. Last we saw him, he was here. But now he's gone." Pietro answered in a rush so that nobody could understand a word he said.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"He's missing" Pietro said slowly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"Are you sure he didn't just chicken out and go home?" Scott asked.

"Todd wouldnt do that Summer's, he may not be the bravest one in the group but he wouldn't just run off and leave us to fight alone. He's loyal to those he cares about. If he's missing then something else is going on!" Lance yelled drawing the other X-Men to the little group.

"Like calm down Lance, I'm sure he's close" Kitty said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, now like I said we're going to go find him" Lance said once again turning to walk away.

" I'll help" Kitty said smiling at Lance when he looked back at her.

"We all will" Jean said giving Scott a look that told him not to argue when he looked ready to protest.

"Are you sure?" Lance asked looking at the read head.

"Of course, you helped us it's only fair that we help you in return" Jean said smiling. Lance let a small smile in return nodding his head in thanks. The Brotherhood and the X-Men both walked off in search of the missing fighter. Both teams keeping a close eye on the surroundings in search of him. When they were halfway into the woods Wolverine stopped suddenly sniffing the air. The others stopped a little ways ahead once they noticed that he was no longer with them.

"What is it chere?" Remy asked.

"I smell blood, and a lot of it" Logan answered still sniffing the air.

"Can you tell whose?" Scott asked.

"No, it's too far away to tell" Wolverine explained.

"Where's it coming from? Can you lead us there?" Lance asked hoping that it wasn't Todd's.

"Yeah." Logan answered turning to the left and walking into the trees the others following behind him. They walked for a few minutes before Wolverine stopped. The others stopped as well figuring they were there. Lance stepped out of the crowed to see if it was Todd, he noticed that Wolverine was breathing through his mouth. He looked seeing nothing ahead of them and turned to Logan.

"It's further ahead, I'm not going any further then this though" Logan explained still breathing through his mouth.

"Logan's nose is very sensitive, I'll lead from here. My nose is not as sensitive as his." Hank said walking up to Lance.

"Remy will stay here with his Logan" Remy told them from his place beside Logan. The group nodded following Hank. Hank led the group of remaining X-Men and Brotherhood members through the woods following the scent of blood. Suddenly after about tweanty more minutes of walking Pietro stopped.

"Lance," he said softly sounding on the verge of tears. The group stopped and Lance, Wanda, Fred, and Evan walked over to the silver haired teen.

"Yeah?" Lance asked, Pietro didn't answer mearly pointing to something on the ground off to the side while staring at it. Lance looked where he pointed and stared at it as well for a minute before moving closer to it. His hands shook slightly and he clenched them into fists briefly to stop them. Once his hands were steady he picked the object up still staring at it.

"What's that" Scott asked eyeing whatever it was that was in Lance's hand.

"It's one Todd's cufflinks" Lance answered still staring at it.

"Todd never takes them off, and it's only made worse by the fact that there's blood on it." Pietro added his voice still soft as he spoke slowly. It wasn't normal for the speed mutant to talk that slow even while trying to talk slow. It only happened once before that Lance knew about, it only happens when he's scared and doesn't bother to hide it. Lance looked to Pietro, he knew how he felt, he was scared too. As he watched him Pietro started crying clinging to Evan and burying his head against his chest.

"It's not that bad Pietro, I'm sure he's fine." Lance said trying to keep the doubt he felt from his voice. "Lead the way" he added to Hank who nodded and once again started to walk in the direction the scent of blood was coming from. Lance kept glancing back to watch as Pietro followed clinging to Evan's arm as he walked. And as he occaisionally reached up to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. After a few more minutes Hank stopped.

"This is it" he said stepping aside so that Lance could see. Lance walked forward a little bit seeing nothing but a pool of blood on the ground. There was no sign of Todd anywhere.

"Is there a way to tell if that's Todd's blood?" Lance asked wanting to know if his team mate and friend was hurt. Hank looked at him and nodded.

"It's his, the scent of the blood is his. I'm sorry but I do not think that he's alive wherever it is he's at. I do not think he could survive losing that amount of blood, and even if he did he is serverly injured" Hank told him. He really didn't want to tell the young man that news but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't lie and tell him it wasn't his team mates blood even if that would save the young man from being hurt. He sighed again as he thought of the one waiting back at the mansion for Todd. This was not a good day. Lance heard the loud broken sob from Pietro. Heard the curse and promise to murder whoever did this from Wanda followed a muffled sob from the girl. Heard the sad sigh from Fred, but he paid no attention to them. He stared ahead of him at the pool of blood, Todd's blood he reminded himself sadly. Finally after what felt like hours Lance turned away.

"Let's go" he said walking back the way they came ignoring the looks from the others even from his own team. Kitty looked like she wanted to comfort him, Hank looked like he regretted having to tell him, Jean looked like she wanted to apologize to him. Pietro looked sad as did Fred, Wanda looked like she wanted to kill somebody. 'Whch she probably does' Lance thought to himself, after Todd had stopped flirting with her they actually became friends. And Lance knew she kind of thought of Todd as a younger brother. But the worse look was the look Summer's was giving him. He looked sorry for him, and that made him want to punch him. 'How can he look sorry for me' he thought. He just found out his team mate was dead all he wanted to do was kill whoever killed him.

"Lance you're shaking the ground." Evan told him holding onto Pietro trying to keep them both from falling to the ground like a couple otheres had already done.

"Sorry." Lance said taking a deep breath to calm himself. He heard a chorus of sighs when the ground stopped shacking. Lance started walking again, not really caring if the others were following or not, he just wanted to go home. The walk back was much like the first, silent but this time there was a sadness that hung in the air.

"I take it, that it was his blood." Logan said when he saw the others walk back through the trees. He could smell the sadness on them as well as see it. Hank nodded his head in confirmation.

"There was no body, but I don't think he's alive. There was a lot of blood, I don't think that he lived through that amount of blood loss. And if he did, he's serverly injured." Hank said quietly so only Logan heard. Logan nodded understanding the rest of what Hank wanted to say but didn't. Logan knew this was only going to get worse once they reached the mansion. 'Somebody's going to have to tell the kid and it's not me' Logan thought. He was no good at things like this and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing in action**

The Brotherhood followed the X-Men back to the mansion because Lance wanted to check on the person he knew would take Todd's death harder the anybody. He knew that Todd would have wanted him to make sure that the one he loved didn't take his death too hard. That they were okay in the end and didn't do something stupid.

At first Lance didn't care for the X-Man that Todd had started dating. But after a little while he realized he couldn't really be mad about Todd being in a relationship with the enemy. Not when he was doing the same with Kitty. 'Besides Kurt made Todd happy' Lance thought and he couldn't fault the fuzzy teen for that. Todd deserved to be loved prehaps more then any of them did. Todd had never really been shown love as a child. Lance knew that, as did the other members of the Brotherhood. Kurt had shown Todd love, he had given Todd love without expecting anything in return from Todd. And Lance knew that Todd had come to love the fuzzy blue teen just as much. That was why Lance felt the need to be there for the other mutant when they told him of Todd's death. He needed to make sure for Todd that Kurt was okay.

Lance sighed as he followed Scott's and Logan's cars through the gate of Xavier mansion. There was no more time to think of how he was going to comfort Kurt. He was no good at being comforting, intimidating yes, comforting no. That entire drive and he had nothing. He parked his jeep in the drive way and turned off the ingnition. He looked in the rear view mirror at Fred and Pietro. Pietro had stopped crying on the way there, but he still had tear tracks on his face and his eyes were puffy and red. He stepped out of the jeep and waited for the others to do the same. Logan walked up to them, Remy trailing behind him like he usually was.

"Listen, be carefull what you say to Kurt alright? He's going to be upset enough as it is and he doesn't need you making it worse, understand bub?" Logan almost growled.

"I don't want to hurt him more, I want to make sure he's okay. Todd would have wanted me to make sure he was." Lance replied.

"Just watch it." Logan warned once again stalking away, Remy and the Brotherhood members following behind him to the mansion. Once they got inside Lance was almost knocked over by Storm running down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She didn't stop to greet them merely throwing a hurried 'sorry' over her shoulder to Lance. They stared after her for a few seconds before stepping further into the foyer. Once again Storm ran past this time at a slightly slower pace and with a half full glass of orange juice. She dodged around the small group and hurried up the stairs as fast as she could without spilling the juice she was carrying.

"What's with her?" Wanda asked staring up the stairs even after Storm and disappeared.

"She's the one who volunteread to take care of Kurt this morning when he woke up sick. The proffessor didn't want the other students or X-Men to get it. Besides he can't even get out of bed," Remy explained.

"She's a mother hen to everybody in this place. Always hovering" Logan mumbled causing Remy to smirk.

"She just worry" Remy replied to his ferel lover.

"Whatever, Cyke wanted everyone in the den" Logan told him making his way to the den.

"Since when do you follow orders from Scott?" Remy asked chuckling slightly at his lover's growl and the scowl on his face. They made it to the den without Logan saying anything more and Remy still being amused by his reaction. Once inside the Brotherhood realized that the leader of the X-Men had meant everyone. The only two missing from the gathering was Storm and Kurt, which was understandable.

"Alright now that everyone is here I'll tell you why I called a meeting" Scott started and evey set of eyes in the room went immediately to him. Even Professor Xavier's, though Lance was sure the man had to know what was going on. "As everyone knows, we had a battle today, one that the Brotherhood helped us with. Well some of you know this already due to being there at the time. But for those of you who don't, Todd Tolensky also known as Toad died" Scott said and some people gasped at the news. Lance saw one of the students he saw a few times raise her hand and Scott nodded to her, letting her know it was okay to speak. She wasn't yet a part of the X-Men. Still in training to become one, but Lane knew she had the power of invisability.

"What are you going to do about Kurt?" she asked timidly pulling at a lose thread of the shirt she wore nervously.

"Someone will have to tell him, which is another reason I called everyone here. I think it would be best if somebody who was there or knows everything that happened already would be best to tell him." Scott replied.

"Why don't you do it?" A boy asked, Lance knew he was also still a trainee for the X-Men but didn't know his mutation yet.

"Kurt still hasn't forgiven him for the laser to Todd's rear end when he caught them kissing in Kurt's room," Jean replied laughing slightly at the look Scott gave her.

"I remember that, Kurt teleported Scott to the lake and dropped him in it" Bobby added causing the room to laugh.

"Alright we get it, Kurt's still mad at me, can we get back to the matter at hand?" Scott said.

"I'll tell Kurt, Scott. I wish to see if he is dead for a fact before we tell him anyway," Xavier told him.

"Professor I told you what happened including Hank's words" Scott retorted.

"Yes and Hank said he does not believe he is alive, and that if he is then he is seriously injured. There was no body however, which means there is a chance the boy may still be alive. If he is and we do not attempt to find him or find out if he is then he will die and it will be somewhat our fault for not trying. Besides Kurt deserves a clear answer on Todd's condtion as does his team." Xavier said and Scott nodded. "Good then it is settled, I will use cerebro to see if I can find him" the older man said moving to the door. "Come with me Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Wanda" he added. The Brotherhood members nodded following the man out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing in action**

~Talking using Telepathy~

The Professor had warned them that even if Todd was still alive he may not be able to link with him because of his shields. Lance was well aware that the proffessor had long ago taught his younger friend how to create mental shields. He had taught Lance and Pietro how to do it as well, so that they could protect themselves, keep themselves safe. The proffessor had no wish to see his team hurt in anyway. And so he taught their lovers to keep their minds safe from Telepaths such as himself. Charles was worried that he wouldn't be able to link with Todd even if he was alive. If he couldn't link he would have to tell Kurt what Hank had said and let him conclude his own answers. He really had no wish to do that, Kurt would probably take it better with a clear answer. Kurt was hoplessly in love with the young mutant and Xavier knew that. "Head over tail Professor X," Kurt had said when he asked if he was in love with Todd. Charles cracked a small smile as he remembered that day, Kurt had looked so happy his tail waving in the air happily behind him. Kurt had looked as if he was ready to bounce around his office. Xavier sighed hoping that Todd was alive and that he could link with him. He had no desire to tell Kurt something he knew was going to break the young mutants heart, but somebody had to. Besides he knew he was the most logical choice for the job, Kurt could lie to everyone but him. He always knew the truth even if Kurt did lie, well him and Logan always knew when he lied. But Charles knew there was no way Wolverine would tell the boy, the other man didn't do crying or emotions. With one last prayer to anything that may be listening Charles hooked up to Cerebro. He focused himself on Todd's mental signature, hoping to find it. He was relieved when he found it before becoming worried all over again. It was weak, very faint, that wasn't a good thing, that was a very bad thing. Charles knew it wasn't distance that did it, Cerebro increased his range and no matter how far the mutant the signature was never weak. Charles knew that it being weak meant only one thing. It meant Todd was dying. He opened a link only slightly surprised that he could.

~Todd?~ Charles asked, he knew Todd was hurt and bad. He could feel the pain in the younger mutants body through the link.

~Who's there yo?~ Todd replied

~It's me, Charles Xavier. Are you alright? Where are you?~ Charles asked, he knew they had to save Todd. The boy probably didn't have much time left.

~Hey Baldy. No my whole body hurts, I don't know~ Todd told him weakly before his mind went black signaling that he had fallen unconcious. There was nothing Charles could do while the boy was unconcious. There was barely any brain activity while a person was unconcious, and those that were present would not help him. The only thing Xavier could do now was hope and pray that the boy could hold on long enough for them to find him. With one last silent encouragement he knew Todd would never know about he broke the link with Todd's mind and unhooked himself from Cerebro. Charles moved into the room he had left the other members of the Brotherhood. At least he had a little bit of good news to give to them on their friends condition.

"What happened?" Lance asked once he saw the older man roll his chair into the room they were in.

"Well I have some good news for you as well as some bad news" Charles started "He's alive, I was able to form a link with him. The bad news is, I have no idea where he is, and Hank was correct he's injured very badly. His mental signature has already weakened considerably, which means he's dying."

"Is there anyway to find him?" Lance asked.

"I'll keep working on it, it could take some time to pinpoint even a basic location such as a city let alone exact co ordanites. Todd doesn't know where he is, so I couldn't get it from him or his mind, I only know what he knows" Charales explained.

"But you'll try right?" Pietro asked before Lance had the chance to say anything.

"Yes, I promise I'll do my best to find him" Charles told him smiling back at the silver haired mutant when he smiled at him. "I guess it's time to tell Kurt of the news" he added leaving the room the other mutants following behind him. Charles watched Lance as they rode the elevator up to the hall where Kurt's room was located. The rock manupilator looked nervous to him, and he knew when people were nervous. He seen it alot in the young mutants that stepped into his office for the first time.

"Why are you nervous?" Charles asked, true it may have been easier to read his mind but Charles wasn't one to read peoples minds without their consent unless for good reason. And his curiousity was not a good reason.

"I dont know what to say to him" Lance sighed.

"You want to make sure he's alright before you go home, that's why you came here," he said, Logan had told him what the leader of the Brotherhood wanted. He was perfectly fine with the boy wanting to know that Kurt was okay.

"Todd would want me to" he retorted, knowing that what the older mutant had said was a statement not a question.

"Tell him something about Todd, it doesn't matter what really. It will be comfort for him to know that you care. He worries that you don't like him, and that you wish him and Todd had never started dating" Xavier told him.

"He makes Todd happy, I could never hate somebody who made him happy. Todd had a rough life, he was never has happy as he acted. We all knew that, we just didn't know what to do so we just let him know we were his friends, that we cared. Then Kurt came along, I noticed the change in Todd instantly. He smiled even when he thought nobody was looking, he used to smile only when he knew somebody was watching him. He started leaving the house more often, he just wasn't the same way he was before. Todd deserves to be happy, and if Kurt makes him happy, then I don't care." Lance said as the elevator stopped.

"Why don't you tell him that?" Charles asked as he led the way down the hall to a door on the left. It was time to tell Kurt the news, no matter how much he wished he could put it off longer then this. Xavier took a breath before raising his hand and knocking on the wooden door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing in action**

"Ja?" a raspy voice called and Charles sighed, telling the boy while he was sick was even worse, but Xavier had to do it today. If he didn't tell Kurt today then Kurt would only hear it tomorrow from the other inhabitants of the mansion. And it would not be in the way that Charles would tell him. If he heard it from the others it would only serve to hurt Kurt more then it already was. He knew that they wouldn't be meaning to hurt the boy, but it would be an unavoidable conclusion were that to happen. No Charles would not cause the boy more pain then this type of news would already cause.

"It's me Kurt, Profosser Xavier may I come in?" he asked through the door, giving nothing away with his voice. It would not make things any easier to worry the boy before he had the chance to tell the younger mutant what had happened.

"Yes" Storm's voice answered for her charge who Xavier could hear sneezing even through the door. Charles opened the door and wheeled himself into the room the Brotherhood members following behind him. Charles noticed Wanda shut the door behind them before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.

"Bless you Kurt," Xavier said once the boy had finished sneezing and was wiping his nose on a tissue Storm had handed him.

"Thank you." Kurt responded, Kurt looked no better then he had that morning, his fur hid alot of of things from view but Charles saw it in the way the boy held himself. He was not feeling any better obviously.

"Kurt I need to tell you something," Charles told him stopping at the foot of the bed. Charles watched as Storm helped the boy to sit up and lean against the head board for support.

"Vhat is it Professor?" Kurt asked his voice hoarse, Kurt tried to clear his throat but groaned when it hurt to do so. Storm handed him the glass of orange juice she had gotten him earlier and watched as he sipped it before taking it back.

"Kurt today at the battle Todd went missing" Charles began noticing the worried look that Kurt was now giving him. "They looked for him but couldn't find him. Logan smelled blood and led them as close as he could to it. Then Hank led the rest of the way" he paused to take a sad breath in, knowing this was going to be the hardest part. "Hank confirmed the blood was Todd's and that he didn't think he was alive or that if he was he was severly injured if he was alive. I used Cerebro to see if I could find him, I found him. Kurt he's alive but he is very injured," he finished. Charles watched as Kurt shook his head, knowing that the boy didn't want to believe what he had told him. "I don't know where he is, I only know as much as Todd does, which at the time is not much. Kurt his mental signature is weak, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but that means he's dying" Charles added. Charles regreted having to tell the boy once the shock and disbelief wore off, because that was when the tears came.

"Du lügst" Kurt whispered and Charles was thankful he had learned the different languages that the inhabitants of the mansion could speak. Learning German had been a huge help when Kurt became overly emotional, because he reverted back to his native language.

"I'm not lying, you know I wouldn't do that." Xavier said watching as Storm sat on the edge of the bed and drew the boy into an embrace. Charles sighed, this was why he didn't want to tell Kurt the news.

"Kurt?" Lance asked stepping closer to the bed.

"Was wollen sie?" Kurt asked and Lance looked confused, he knew nothing in German.

"He wants to know what you want" Charles clarified.

"Look Fuzz... uh Kurt I know that this is hard, but your professor promised to do his best to find Todd," Lance said.

"Weggehen" Kurt sobbed.

"He said go away" Charles answered to the questioning look from Lance.

"I can't do that Kurt, not until I know your going to be okay," Lance told him but Kurt said noting else. Lance sighed as he watched the white haired woman hug his friends lover.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Lance said running a hand through his hair, he had no idea what he was meant to say.

"Bitte gehen sie weg." Kurt said wiping at his tears while still being held in Storm's arms. Lance once again looked to Xavier.

"He still wants you to go away" Charles told him.

"Alright we'll go away after you listen to me, I understand how you feel, we all miss Todd, we're all worried about him." Lance said, trying to be comforting.

"Raus du hurensohn, du weißt nichts davon, wie ich fühle!" Kurt yelled pulling himself from Storm's grip and leaning towards Lance his tail thrashing in the air behind him angrily. Lance unconsciously leaned back at the angry and murdurous look in the fuzzy teens eyes.

"There's a word in there I'm not going to translate, but basically what he said is 'get out, you know nothing of how I feel'" Charles explained.

"Kurt..." Lance began but was cut of by Storm

"That's it, I have been quiet long enough. All of you get out now, including you Professor, all you are doing is making him angry. He's sick and heartbroken, let him have his peace before everyone is bombarding him with condolances once he is well," the weather witch said the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguements or protests.

"Alright" Xavier said rolling himself to the door and leaving the Brotherhood members following behind him. He knew later Storm would be coming to him to apologize, but he was not angry with her, she was only looking after Kurt.

**Authors note- Here are all the Translations for what Kurt said while speaking German, thank's to my awesome beta who took her own time to use a program on her computer to do them. Even though I was more then willing to use Google Translate.**

_**Du lügst-You're lying**_

_**Was wollen sie- What do you want**_

_**Weggehen- Go away**_

_**Bitte gehen sie weg- Please go away**_

_**Raus du hurensohn, du weißt nichts davon, wie ich fühle- Get out you bastard, you know nothing of how I feel**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing in action**

Once the room was empty, the weather manipulator once again sat on the bed ready to once again hug the young man, but Kurt beat her to it wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back soothingly rubbing his back. She felt bad for the young mutant she held in her arms and she silently swore to herself she would do everything possible to make sure Todd was brought back to him safely. And if that was not possible then the ones responsible would pay, she'd even turn a blind eye if Logan got ahold of them while enraged. She silently listened as Kurt cried. She stiffened only slightly when the teen unconsciously buried his head between her breast before relaxing.

"Rest now sweetie," she whispered petting his hair, but Kurt simply shook his head in refusal to her suggustion of sleep. She sighed, she knew Kurt was stubborn thankfully though he was not nearly as stubborn as Logan. She began to hum a lullaby her mother had sang to her as a child. She continued to hum even after the young mutant had fallen asleep to lull him into a deeper sleep. She knew that sleep was the only peace the boy was going to get as long as Todd was missing, and she would do everything she could to make sure that he was not denied that. She moved slowly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy until he laid on the bed, his tear streaked face burrowed into the pillow. Storm pulled the chair closer to the bed and continued to pet the soft hair. Suddenly Kurt rolled onto his stomach arms folded under the pillow that his head rested on and tail curled around one leg. She chuckled softly, every time he fell asleep today that wound up being the position he moved into. She leangthend her petting to include his back in the new postion. Hoping to bring him some peace in the aftermath of the news he had just received. A small sound caught her attention after a few minutes of her petting and she leaned closer to the boy to find out what it was.

"He's purring?" she asked herself quietly so she wouldn't wake him. She had no idea Kurt purred and it made her smile. 'If it's anything like when a cat purrs then he's relaxed and happy, that's good. He won't be happy once he's awake again but for now at least he has peace' she thought resuming the petting. She began to hum another song as she watched Kurt sleep peacefully. Once she finished her song she stood up and and made her way to the door and hesitated before opening it. Making her decision she walked back to the bed and kissed Kurt's forehead softly.

"I better grab a cool rag while I'm in the kitchen for his head" she noted to herself after feeling the fever. She once again made her way to the door and left the room quietly closing the door behind her. The weather witch made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard just as Logan walked in.

"How'd the Elf take the news?" he asked leaning his hip against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"As well as can be expected I suppose, he went back to speaking only German after the Professor told him" Storm replied.

"Not a big surprise" Logan sighed.

"No it's not, he's done it before when his emotions are strong," she nodded.

"Chuck said the kid's alive" the ferel man stated.

"Yes I know, he told Kurt that" Storm informed him.

"I should have guessed he would have" Wolverine said running a hand through his hair.

"What happened with Alvers?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"He made Kurt angry, he was trying to comfort him and talk to him but it didn't work. After he yelled I made them leave," she replied.

"I told him to watch what he said" Logan growled.

"Logan he wasn't meaning to make him angry, he was trying to help, it just didn't have the desired effect" she explained.

"The kid okay?" Logan asked and Storm allowed a small smile knowing the the older man was worried even if he would never admit it.

"He's sleeping for now. It's the best thing for him to do at the moment," she replied and Logan nodded. "Charles said he's going to do everything he can to save Todd" she added.

"You know him, if he said it then he will" Logan told her, he could smell the worry on her.

"I know that, I'm just worried it'll be too late. The Professor said he's dying" she said placing her hands on the counter.

"Yeah, he told everyone already" he sighed.

"I wish I could do more for him Logan, I don't like seeing him like this. He's so sad" she said trying to keep herself from crying.

"He's going to be sad for a little while 'Ro, there's nothing you can do to stop that," Logan told her.

"I know," the weather manipulator said.

"Once he's feeling better, he's going to get a lot of people telling him how sorry they are," Logan told her.

"I know, I don't think he will take that well," Storm replied.

"No probably not" Logan agreed.

"Logan will you help me look after him when that happens?" Storm asked.

"'Ro I'm not..." Logan started before she gave him a pleading look "Fine" he sighed, he could never tell her no when she gave him that look.

"Oh thank you Logan" she smiled grabbing her glass and filling it with water before grabbing a rag and running it under cold water. Once her tasks were finished she headed back upstairs to look after he charge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing in action**

Kurt was still asleep when Storm returned but he was no longer still and peaceful, he was whimpering and moaning and twisting away as if something was hurting him. His tail was thrashing in the air quickly slicing at something that was not there. She watched for a second unsure of what to do before she heard a sob that made her move. She still didn't know what to do, but she was moving to his side without thought. She layed a hand on his arm to wake him but he screamed a heart wrenching sound and caused her to pull back quickly. He curled in on himself still crying and whimpering and she could do nothing to stop it. She watched him worriedly wishing he would say something, anything so she knew how to help him. She didn't care if it was in english or german, she knows how to speak both, she just wanted him to say something. Kurt screamed again and it sounded terrified. His nails were scratching the sheet and him and she can see how the nails were scratching the skin away. Suddeny Logan, Scott, Rogue, and Remy ran through the door. She turned to look at them a worried look on her face, she noticed a wet spot fall on her hand and realized she was crying.

"I don't know what happened, I came back in he was crying and moaning and whimpering. I tried to wake him up but he screamed when I touched him," Storm told them.

"It's okay 'Ro, it's just a nightmare" Logan reassured her.

"Come on Stormy, Remy'll get a nice class of water, non?" Remy said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and trying to lead her from the room.

"No I need to know he's okay" Storm said.

"Are you sure cher?" Remy asked and she nodded.

"Kid's scratching himself raw, Rogue go get Hank" Logan said turning to Rogue.

"Um right" She said nodding and running from the room as fast as she could.

"What do we do?" Scott asked, he was out of his element with this. He didn't do imaginary villans, he did the real ones. The ones he could touch.

"We wake him up before he hurts himself" Logan replied moving to the bed. "Elf wake up" Logan said as close to Kurt's ear as he could manage with the boy thrashing on on the bed. But Kurt only whimpred again.

"Kurt" Logan said forcibly grabbing the boys arms and shaking him, he knew whatever this nightmare was about Kurt wasn't going to wake up from by himself. Well at least not until the boy made himslf bleed more then he already did. "Wake up" he said shaking him again.

"Please don't hurt me" Kurt whispered, his eyes were now open but Logan knew that whatever the boy was seeing it wasn't him.

"I aint gonna hurt ya kid," Logan told him. He patted the boys back slowly feeling awkward by the gesture, he didn't do comforting.

"Logan?" Kurt asked his eyes finally focusing on the older mutants face.

"Yeah, ya safe Elf" Logan assured him.

"Kurt you're awake, are you okay?" Rogue asked worriedly stepping closer to the bed when her and Hank got to the room.

"Ja" Kurt replied.

"Hank the kid scratched himself up pretty good, he's bleeding in a few places" Logan said and Hank nodded stepping up to the bed as well. Hank sat on the edge of the bed and opened the beg he had brought with him when Rogue came and got him. He had figured he might need an antiseptic and he was right. Storm watched as the big man grabbed one of Kurt's arms and examined it before dabbing a cotton ball in antiseptic. Kurt winced a little as the older mutant dabbed the cotton ball onto the open cuts. After a few minutes the only ones that remained in the room were Storm and Rogue. Kurt sat on the bed quietly, he had not said a word since Rogue had asked if he was okay.

"You know it'll be okay right? The professor will find Todd" Rogue said breaking the silence and Kurt looked at her his eyes sad causing her to sigh. Rogue hugged him gently making sure no part of her body but her covered arms and hands touched him. "Make sure you sleep tonight alright little bro?" she stated before leaving the room.

"She's right Kurt you should sleep" Storm told him, Kurt didn't fight her, all he did was lay down and continued to sit in silence. Storm sighed knowing he wasn't going to say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing in action**

Jean sat with the Professor while he formed a link with Todd again using Cerbero the next day. Kurt was still sick so Storm was still looking after him, and it only increased her efforts to make sure Kurt was content after the Professor had told them the news. Jean understood that Storm wanted to help Kurt in any way, they all did. Scott was even worried and it had only gotten worse after the nightmare. Scott had barely slept the night before, he kept getting out of bed to check on the other mutant. Jean had nothing to do while the Professor talked to Todd within his mind so she let her own mind wander. She tried to keep herself from thinking that Todd wouldn't make it, but her mind kept returning to the thought. She knew it was a very real possibility, but that didn't mean she wanted to think about it. She was worried for Kurt if that were to become the case, she had no doubt the younger mutant would fall apart. He loved Todd and losing him would devestate Kurt to no end. All she could do, all anybody could do was pray that didn't happen. Jean was snapped out of her thoughts by the Professor throwing the helmet to a corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" she aked, she knew instantly that something bad had happened to cause the Professor to get angry enough to throw something.

"It's a telepath who has him, they broke his shields which is why I was able to link with him, I didn't notice that yesterday. I was to worried about making sure he was okay to notice it. But that's not the problem right now," he explained.

"Then what is the problem?" Jean asked, she wasn't actually sure if she wanted to know the answer though.

"They made him believe Kurt's dead," Charles replied taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"How did they do that? Kurt wasn't at the fight, Todd knows he's safe, doesn't he?" Jean asked.

"Mental Projection, they made him believe they kidnapped Kurt and that they put him in the room with Todd. Todd's hands are bound so he couldn't reach him even if it had been real, they made him see them killing Kurt," the Proffesor explained.

"Why didn't you tell him that's not true?" she asked.

"I did, he doesn't believe me" the older telepath replied.

"Are you going to tell Kurt?" Jean asked.

"I don't know, on one hand he has a right to know whats going on and what their doing to Todd, but on th other this will probably hurt him more then he already is," Charles said.

"I know that, but maybe there's something Kurt can give us to make Todd believe you," Jean retorted and Charles sighed.

"I need a bit of time to think, my dear" Xavier said leaving the room and Jean nodded in understanding. Jean headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once she got there she noticed Storm heating up a can of soup on the stove.

"Hello Ororo," Jean greeted and the white haired woman turned to face her.

"Oh hello Jean," Storm greeted in return.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked, eyeing the pot of soup.

"Kurt agreed to eat something, so I'm making him some soup" Storm told her stirring the soup a little bit.

"Is he talking yet? Scott said when he checked on him about an hour ago he still wouldn't say anything" Jean asked causing Storm to sigh.

"I'm afraid not, he just nods or shakes his head when you talk to him" the weather manipulator replied.

"He'll talk when he's ready" Jean told the other woman laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know he will" Storm said turning off the stove and transfering some of the soup into a bowl and heading out of the kitchen. Once she was gone Jean sighed again, she really did hope Kurt started talking again soon. Jean sat at the table and let her mind drift to the conversation with the Professor, Todd thinking Kurt was dead was not a good thing. Todd was already weak from blood loss, if he gave up he would die. Jean didn't want to see that happen, she didn't want to know Kurt's reaction to Todd's actual death. And she was sure nobody did, especially not Rogue. She had seen Rogue earlier that day after coming from checking up on Kurt, Rogue had looked so sad and worried. Jean really didn't want to see Rogue's face if her brother had his heart shattered, and nothing she could do about it. Rogue had become so close to Kurt after finding out the truth of their pasts. Rogue loved Kurt and did everything she could to make sure Kurt didn't get hurt. Rogue protected Kurt as much as he did her. Jean knew that now Rogue was trying her hardest to comfort Kurt like Kurt had comforted her in the past. Usually Kurt was happy, he didn't need to be comforted alot. Rogue on the other hand did, when her life became too much, when she got tired of the constant worry of her power, she would curl in on herself more and more. The X-Men had seen it many times, the way Rogue would withdraw more then usual from people. At first Logan would finally get tired of it and draw the girl back out again after awhile, but now Kurt was the only one that could. Kurt made Rogue laugh, and kept her from being depressed. Kurt made Rogue feel accepted and loved when her life and power would become too much. Now Rogue was determined to do the same for her brother in his time of pain and suffering.

"I hope she can do it" Jean whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Missing in action**

Logan had kept his promise to Storm, to help keep the horde of people from telling Kurt how sorry they were about Todd. If he heard someone Start to say 'Sorry' he stopped them immediately with a glare. Kurt never let on if he knew why people suddenly stopped what they were saying to him and suddenly remember something they were suppossed to do somewhere else, far away from him. He never let on if he saw the glares, and if he did he never let on if he knew why. Logan couldn't tell what the kid was thinking, Kurt's normally expressive face and eyes were dull and blank. That was not normal, you could always tell what the fuzzy teen was thinking or feeling just by looking at him. But now there was no emotion, his face was completely blank. And even with Logan's enhanced senses all he could smell on the kid was grief. 'The only one who'll probably ever be able to see any other emotion is Remy' Logan thought. But Remy was staying as far from the other mutant as possible, not that he could be blamed. Logan saw how just one minute with the kid had effected Remy greatly. Even with his shields in place Remy felt Kurt's grief like a tidal wave blocking out all other emotion. Remy hated to feel other people's grief, and he used just a bit of his charm to give them some peace. But Kurt's was too strong for Remy to stand and it caused him to became depressed as well. Remy wanted to help Kurt, Logan knew that but he didn't want to have his mood affected so drastically. He did spend some time with the boy, just a few seconds, to take away some of what the other mutant was feeling.

Logan heard the door to the room he shared with Remy creak open and the cajun enter, Logan knew that Remy was aware of the fact he was still awake. Logan had trouble sleeping if Remy wasn't in bed, it had come after getting used to the weight on the other side of the bed and the feeling of a warm body against his own. If Remy left for a few nights, which he sometimes did just to be on his own away from others emotions, Logan barely got any sleep. Logan felt the bed dip when Remy climbed in but made no move to pull the boy closer to him, he never did after Remy came back from visting somebody with emotions that made him depressed. Remy sometimes just liked to lay on his side with his back touching Logan's chest and curl into a ball.

"Will you hold me?" Remy asked and Logan smiled knowing Remy could see it even in the almost pitch black room and wrapped his arms around Remy. Logan pushed his nose into the other man's copper hair inhaling his scent.

"How was the Elf?" Logan asked.

"I don' t'ink dis canjun is doing any good" Remy replied.

"Ya trying your best, he' s just really upset right now" Logan told him.

"Remy knows dis cher, he can feel it. But that don' change the fact the charm is'n workin'" Remy said snuggling deeper into Logan's warmth. Logan snorted when he heard Remy yawn and he tucked his head under his chin. Remy always slept with his head resting on Logan's neck just under his chin.

"Go to sleep," Logan told him and Remy grabbed one of his hands threading their fingers together and holding it to his chest. Remy could never sleep without being able to smell Logan, and Logan knew that. Even on the nights Remy left to get away from the emotions of others he took one of Logan's shirts. Once he had taken Logan's pillow to sleep on, but he never did it again because after two days it only smelled like Remy. Logan watched as Remy slept and let his mind wander a little bit. He thought about the next day, he would have to help keep the others from saying sorry again. Make sure Remy was okay and didn't end up running off to get away from the emotions without telling him. See if the Professor had luck on finding the kid. He planned on going back to the woods to see if he could smell another scent where Todd's blood was, he knew it had been a few days but people would be surprised how long a scent could linger. He also thought about how the next night Remy would once again go to vist Kurt. He only did it at night when the others were in their own rooms, when he felt no other emotions but Kurt's. And it was also a percaution for his charm, he didn't want to effect anybody but Kurt. The kid was having a rough time, and Remy was trying to help him. But to be honest Logan wasn't sure if Remy was, he wasn't sure if the little bit of charm Remy used had any effect on him. He wasn't sure if Kurt's grief was to much to allow him to feel anything else, the grief was strong. Logan could tell that much just by the kids smell. All Logan hoped was that the charm did work, the elf just wasn't like his usual self, and Logan although he would never admit it was worried about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing in action**

Kitty had not seen Kurt all day, he missed breakfast, he missed lunch. That wasn't normal for the fuzzy mutant, he was like any other teenage boy with food. He had even missed training, well that was actually kind of normal, but the fact that Scott seemed worried and not mad was definately not normal. Usually Scott found him and dragged him to the danger room for an extra long training session. But today he had just started the session after staring at the door for five minutes. And Kitty had yet to see Scott go off to find Kurt, he acted like he had not missed training, even though he had.

Kitty had sat down to watch TV in the den with Remy and Logan, Remy was watching some sort of cooking show. And Logan was only there because he found Remy complaining about how the lady was messing up a cajun dish amusing to watch. But she couldn't pay attention to the TV, she kept glancing back towards the door, hoping to see Kurt. But she had yet to see him, either from the time she had sat down or from the time she had woken up.

"What are you so worried about?" Logan asked and Kitty jumped as his voice cut through her mind.

"I'm not worried" she said looking back to the TV, to see that the cooking show Remy had been watching was over. And that now an older woman was using a lot of butter to make something or other.

"Kid you should know by now I know when people are lying to me, besides I can smell your worry" Logan stated.

"And I can feel 't cher" Remmy added and Kitty sighed. 'I really should remember who the two in the room are' she thought.

"I haven't seen Kurt all day" Kitty explained.

"He's fine" Logan told her.

"Have you seen him today?" Kitty asked.

"No" Logan admitted.

"Then you don't like know if he's okay" she snapped.

"Really you don't need t' get angry mon ami" Remy told her.

"I just want to know that he's okay" Kitty sighed.

"We understand, why don't you go see him, non" Remy said and Kitty nodded running out of the room and up the stairs.

Kitty stopped at the door with her hand raised to knock, she wanted to know if Kurt was okay, but she wasn't sure if he would want visitors. 'Well he's my friend and I'm worried' she thought and knocked. Kitty waited but recieved no answer, apparently Kurt still wasn't talking.

"I'm coming in." She warned and tried the door only to find that it was locked, Kitty sighed and phased through the door. Once she was in she saw that Kurt was laying on his bed, staring at the wall and curled up into a ball, his tail wrapped around both of his ankles not even acknowledging that she was there.

"Hey," Kitty said softly but Kurt continued to ignore her.

"Are you okay? I havent seen you all day" Kitty asked sitting on the empty space that was left on the bed. Kurt said nothing and made no movement.

"I know you're upset about Todd, but he's not going to come back..." Kitty began but stopped when Kurt looked at her angr in his gold eyes. "I didn't get to finish. He's not going to come back if all you do is lay there" she added hastily.

"There's nothing I can do, I don't know vhere he is and I have no vay to find out. The professor is the only vone who can find him. So me laying here is not hurting anything" Kurt said his voice rough from lack of use and crying.

"Finally you speak" Kitty said happily.

"I vant to be alone, that's vhy I stayed in here all day" Kurt told her.

"I miss you Kurt" Kitty said and Kurt sighed.

"Just for today, tomorrow you can come and talk to me okay?" Kurt asked, he just wanted to be left alone, but he didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Okay" Kitty nodded and phased herself out of the room. Kitty sighed and walked downstairs back to the den. Remy was sleeping now his head in Logan's lap while Logan watched a football game and ran his hand through Remy's hair.

"How'd it go?" Logan asked looking up at Kitty who was still standing in the doorway thinking.

"He said he just wanted to be alone" she replied.

"He's talking?" Logan asked surprised.

"Not a lot" Kitty said sitting in a chair.

"Still it's good that he's talking" Logan said.

"Why is he asleep?" Kitty asked nodding her head towards the sleeping man.

"He's been up late for a few days" Logan explained as he stopped running his hand through Remy's hair and laid it on the back of the couch. Remy made a small noise of protest in his throat and his eyes squeezed shut tighter.

"Danm." Logan sighed resuming the motions of his hand and Kitty laughed when Remy sighed and rubbed his head against Logan's leg.

"He like do that alot?" Kitty asked.

"If I'm doing it when he falls asleep I can't stop or he wakes up" Logan mumbled.

"It's sweet" Kitty said and smirked when Logan glared at her.

"I ain't sweet" Logan told her.

"To Remy you are" she argued "You wanna know something?" she asked.

"Not really, no" Logan replied.

"Oh come on" Kitty pleaded.

"Fine if it'll make you stop begging" Logan sighed and Kitty grinned.

"I never expected you to start dating Remy" Kitty told him.

"I never really expected it myself" Logan replied honestly.

"But when it happened, I was shocked and I didn't think it was going to last long. Remy just didn't seem like he would do more then a one night thing. And you, well I never expected you to be interested in guys at all. But after a little while I noticed that he was happier, and that your temper was better. You didn't snap so easily at everyone, sometimes someone would say one thing to you and you'd be ready to cut their head off. But with Remy you were just calmer. The only one who still made you angry enough to kill them with only one word was Scott, but that's not a surprise since he always got on your nerves" Kitty said.

"Are you done?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" Kitty replied.

"The calm thing is Remy's charm, I know he does it I just never told him that. And just because I never said anything about liking men, doesn't mean anything. I can appriciate beauty, and Remy is very pretty" Logan told her.

"I'm not saying anything about it, I'm just telling you what I thought" Kitty said.

"The others will be happy to hear that the Elf's talking again" Logan retorted changing the topic away from his relationship. Kitty nodded, as she started to think of what she was going to say to Kurt tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing in action**

The next day Kitty came back to see Kurt at the same time she had the day before, and like the day before the door was locked. Kitty gave the same warning and phased herself through the door along with the gifts she had brought. She had brought a bag of Oreos the double stuffed ones because they were Kurt's favorite. A bag of white chocolate chunk cookies, again because they were Kurt's favorite. And a pint of Ben and Jerrys chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, it wasn't Kurt's favorite but it was the only one the store had that she knew he liked. Two spoons and two glasses of milk. She only managed to carry it all because the cookies, ice cream and spoons were in a bag on her arm. And a glass of milk in each hand. Kurt was sitting on his bed cross legged. He was wearing a pair of red athletic shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey" Kitty greeted sitting on the bed after she sat the glasses of milk on the bedside stand.

"Hi" Kurt greeted back.

"I brought junk food" Kitty announced pulling out the various junk food items she had bought earlier.

"Vhy?" Kurt asked, watching as Kitty pulled the last spoon from the bag she had been carrying.

"Because you're depressed, everybody eats junk food when their depressed, duh silly" Kitty replied beginning to open the snack items.

"So since I'm sad I need junk food?" Kurt asked, clearly wondering if this was a real thing or a Kitty thing.

"Yes exactly," Kitty told him smiling as she opened the ice cream and stuck the two spoons in it and moving closer to Kurt. Kurt shrugged and grabbed one of the spoons eating a little bit of the ice cream.

"I'm sorry about Todd going missing" Kitty said after a few minutes, she had tried to say it before but Remy had asked for her help choosing an outfit for a date with Logan. Logan had clearly been relived when she nodded. After helping with the outfit Kitty learned that Logan was keeping everyone from saying they were sorry about Todd. But Logan's glares and growls didn't work on Kitty. So Remy had stepped in to help Logan, but now neither of them were there and she had to say it. She had to let her friend know she cared about Todd, she knew she had made Kurt upset with her continued dislike of the other teen. It wasn't that she disliked him as a person, she only worried about Kurt. But that would stop, she would trust Todd not to hurt him if they got him back before he died. She hated to see her friend so depressed, she wanted the old Kurt back.

"I don't vant your apologies Kitty, I don't vant anybody's. I vant Todd, please Kitty just don't apologize" Kurt retorted. Kitty nodded her head and ate some of the ice cream that Kurt still held.

"We'll find him" she promised, she knew that really wasn't something she could promise but she would do all she could to keep it. She would do everything to help the others find Todd. Kurt looked at her briefly before looking away and Kitty knew that he was doubting it, that he was getting ready for Todd's death. 'Kurt thinks he's going to die before we have the chance to find him' Kitty thought. She hated that her friend was thinking that, though if she was being honest she was thinking it herself. She had asked the professor earlier how badly injured Todd was, his reponse had not been a good one. He told her that every minute that passed was another minute against them finding Todd alive. But Kurt also had hope in his eyes and that was the emotion she would latch onto. She wouldn't let her friend suffer like this without hope, Kurt needed that hope. He had to believe that Todd would live. "He'll be okay, I know he will" she added.

"Ja" Kurt said softly grabbing an oreo.

"You know I'm right, he's not one to just give up without a fight. Todd is hard headed, and he has never been one to just roll over and quit. He'll fight, he's a fighter. Whether he's fighting an enemy or fighting for his life it'll be the same. He's not going to stop fighting and let whoever has him win. You've seen it as much as I have, maybe more" Kitty said, she wasn't lying, Todd was a fighter. She just hoped that she was right in saying that Todd would fight for his life and not let whoever has him win. She prayed that Todd put up one hell of a fight, both for himself and for Kurt. Kurt smiled slightly, it was only a ghost of his former happy, care free, and teasing smile, but it was a smile none the less. It made hope flare up in Kitty's heart that he would be his same old self, but at the same time made her miss Kurt's smile. She had no doubt if she wanted to see that smile in the near future they had to find Todd.

"Todd fought back even when he should have stopped, he always does. He hates when people beat him, he wants to prove himself. He wants to prove he's not just a stupid kid. He spent half of his life trying to escape the people who judged him. He's not stupid though, like people say, he's actually smart" Kurt told her. Kitty smiled at him, she could see the love that he still felt for Todd showing in his eyes. It seemed like forever since she last saw another emotion besides for sadness in Kurt's eyes. He had been quite and sad the last few days, he never said a word, to anybody. Even the Professor had been meant with silence when he tried to talk to Kurt. And Kitty had had no idea how much she would miss her friends smile and voice until they were gone. She missed talking to Kurt so much, she missed Kurt's teasing smiles and his jokes. Kurt was easily her best friend, and now she felt like she was losing him. It was the same old Kurt and she knew that but he just seemed so diffrent from his usual self, he seemed like a completely different person.


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing in action**

Kurt layed in his bed on his side, he had spent the last three days in his room. Todd had gone missing a week ago. Kurt had started talking again, but yesterday had changed that. The Professor had told him Todd thought he was dead, and had for a few days, he was orginally not going to tell him. But Todd's condition had gotten much worse, who ever had him was hurting him and not just mentally. Todd was not going to live much longer, the Professor had said he would be lucky to survive two more days. He was weak, he had already lost a lot of blood the day he went missing, but he had lost even more.

Todd had given up, Todd had resigned himself to death and had ever since he was made to believe that Kurt was dead. Kurt had never been so sad as when the Professor told him that. Kurt lost the little bit of hope he had. Kurt was holding one of the many pictures he had of him and Todd, well clutching it was more accurate. It was taken when the X-Men and Brotherhood members went to the beach the summer before. No humans went to that particular beach anymore, not after several mutants began going there. So Kurt didn't have to wear his image inducer to hide his fur.

"Wo sind Sie Todd? Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Warum hast du mich verlassen, du Idiot Frosch?" Kurt whispered while tracing Todd's image in the picture with one finger. Kurt always spoke German if he had something to say to Todd and didn't want others to know. The Professor had taught Todd German. Kurt smiled a little as he remebered why, Todd had wanted to say 'I love you' to Kurt in German.

Kurt wiped at his eyes to stop the tears that that memory had brought to his eyes. He had been so happy that day, he couldn't believe that Todd had said he loved him, it was the very first time he had. Kurt had been unable to say anything for a few minutes, until he hugged Todd tightly and almost screamed that he loved him too. That had caused Scott to spit out his soda all over Logan who was sitting across from him. 'Logan vas so mad, I thought he vas going to kill Scott' Kurt thought. It had been a very funny moment once he had finished nuzzling Todd's neck and kissing his cheek. Todd's entire face had been a bright red under the staring of those that were in the room. Todd had obviously thought that if Kurt said it back it would be in German. And Kurt had thought of saying it back in German, but since Todd had said it in his native tongue, Kurt had wanted to repeat it in Todd's. That day was one of the happiest days of Kurt's life, to know that Todd loved him, and that he loved him enough to learn German for him. Even thinking of it now made Kurt's heart swell with happiness, but it also made it clench in pain. Knowing that Todd had given up on life, knowing that Todd thought he was dead was absolutely horrible. Kurt had tried desperately not to cry, all it did was hurt his throat and make his eyes sting, and his fur mat and tangle into clumps, it did him no good.

Kurt's mother had told him once when he was a child that crying made you feel better, but now he was finding that that wasn't true. Crying didn't make him feel better. And it most certainly didn't bring Todd back, or bring them any closer to finding him. Kurt was interrupted from his thoughts by a couple of insistant knocks in rapid succession on his door.

"Kurt it's Rogue and Kitty we need to talk to you" Rogue's southern accent floated through the door but he ignored them. "Kurt come on" Rogue added after a few seconds.

"Kurt it's like important, it's about Todd" Kitty said her voice urgent.

**Authrors note- Haha a cliff hanger, I wanted to try my hand at one and thus you have this.**

**Wo sind Sie Todd? Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Warum hast du mich verlassen, du Idiot Frosch-**_**Where are you Todd? I miss you so much. Why did you leave me you idiot frog**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing in action**

Kurt sighed and walked to the door to unlock it, he doubted that whatever the two girls wanted to say it was good. He wished he could ignore them like he had everybody else so far, but he knew that Kitty would just phase them both through the door. He was getting really tired of her phasing herself into his room. Once the door was unlocked Rogue and Kitty walked in, both smiling at him.

"Kurt, we have like some good news" Kitty said sitting on the bed beside the fuzzy teen.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked annoyed, he really didn't want to deal with anybody today.

"The Professor said that Todd is definaetly still in New York" Rogue told him smiling happily at her brother. Kurt sighd, he knew that she expected this to be good news. That she expected him to be happy about this. 'Vell she's in for a surprise' Kurt thought.

"New york is a big city, the Professor said Todd vould be lucky to live two more days. It took him a veek to figure out he's in New York. How long vill it take for him to get a location? Todd's given up, he's quit okay? I just vanted to be left alone today, I vanted to be by myself to lay here . Stop trying to get my hopes up, it hurts enough vithout my hopes getting crushed." Kurt whispered tears once again filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"Kurt, we thought you would be happy" Kitty said softly and Kurt looked at her.

"Todd might die before we find him, I've accepted that. And I'm trying to accept that Todd thinks I'm dead" Kurt told them standing up. Kurt looked to the window and noticed that it was raining outside. He walked to the window and placed his hand on the cold glass as he let his mind wonder. After a few minutes of staring out into the rain, Kurt collaspsed to the floor on his knees his head in his hands.

"Kurt!" Rogue said worridly rushing to his side and kneeling down beside him "What's wrong?" she asked laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The first time Todd and I ever kissed it vas raining, it looked just like this. Todd vas so nervous he vas shaking. I vas nervous too, I had no idea vhere to put my hands, but my tail didnt seem to worry, it vrapped itself around his waist vithout me even telling it to. It always did have a mind of it's own, but vith Todd it's even worse. Sometimes I used to joke vith him about how it loved him as much as I do" Kurt told her. Rogue smiled sadly and watched as Kurt's tail fell to his side. Sometimes Kurt's tail seemed like it was it's own thing entirely, like it really did have a mind of it's own. Rogue was about to say something comforting before she saw the sad little smile on her brothers face, it was comforting for him to remember happy things. Rogue smiled knowing that she could work with this.

"Kitty please go, I want to spend some time alone with Kurt" Rogue said and Kurt saw her nod from the corner of his eye and leave the room. "Now, why don't you tell me some more memories?" she asked. And Kurt turned to face her fully.

"Really?" he asked and Rogue nodded settling herself into a comfortable postion on the floor beside him. Kurt's smile widened a little bit at his sister, she had never really wanted to hear about the things he did with Todd. He usualy talked to Evan about their dates and what the did together, Evan and him shared that stuff with each other. They were really the only ones who understood how the other felt. Dating another boy wasn't easy, sure there was Remy and Logan who might understand that. Dating a Brotherhood member wasn't easy either, sure there was Kitty who understood that, but add the two together and it caused trouble sometimes. Evan understood that, Evan saw that trouble first hand the same as Kurt so he understood more then Remy or Logan or Kitty or anybody could. But now Rogue was sitting in front of him on his floor waiting for him to tell her stories, and Kurt knew the perfect one to start with.

"Todd vas afraid to meet you outside of battle vhen I invited him over for Hallowe'en for the party you threw. I vas so excited to have you meet him though, to see that he vas good to me, to see that I loved him and he loved me. Todd spent a half hour trying to make sure he impressed you, he borrowed clothes from Lance and Pietro. He took an hour long shower vhich surprised everybody despite him showering regularly since ve started dating. He had a mini breakdown and insisted that you vould hate him. And he vas shaking vhen Lance pulled into the gate, he sat in the jeep for three minutes trying to calm down. He vanted you to like him, so that you vouldn't think I made a mistake vith him. Todd loves me, I know he does, and that only helped to reinforce that," Kurt told her smiling at the memory. He looked to Rogue to see that she was smiling as well.

"I didn't hate him, I could see how happy he made you. Everybody could with the way you clung to him all night" Rogue said. Kurt smiled at her and nodded, he was happy to know that his sister didn't hate Todd. He loved both Rogue and Todd and he wanted them to get along.

"Got anymore?" Rogue asked, she enjoyed hearing how nervous Todd was to meet her and how much he wanted to please Kurt. Kurt's eyes lit up and he nodded, the happy memories were making him feel better.

"Do you remember that time I got really sick and missed a veek of school?" Kurt asked and Rogue nodded. "I vent on a date vith Todd, he vanted to show me a lake he found deep in the voods, it vas beautiful. I vas sitting on the ground vith Todd vhen a frog croaked right beside me, it scared me and I jumped falling into the lake. It vas so cold, but that vas to be expected with the fact that fall vas right around the corner. I vas freezing, Todd gave me his jacket and valked me home. I kept shivering and Todd got all vorried and started hovering close to me, vhen ve got to the mansion he kissed my cheek and told me to get varm. I still got sick though, and Todd had felt guilty" Kurt said. He saw as Rogue's smile grew a little bit and shook her head in amusment.

"I'll tell you my favorite story" Kurt said and looked out the window for a second to gather all of the memory from his mind. "It vas our slow dance, the first time ve ever slow danced together. It vas at the same lake I fell in, under the full moon and stars. Ve had no music, we created our own rhythm from the sounds around us. The frogs croaking, the crickets chirping, the wind, the sound of the water. It vasn't really music but it vas perfect none the less. Todd vas smiling even while he attempted not to step on my feet. He did step on them a few times but I understood, they are kind of big. My tail had vrapped itself around Todd and pulled him closer at vone point and caused us to fall. Ve couldn't stop laughing, Todd vas covered in mud and had twigs stuck in his hair. He vas a very funny sight, and I laughed so hard my sides had started hurting. I only stopped laughing when he threw mud at me, then we kept throwing mud at each other. Logan vas not happy vith me vhen I came home, I vas late and covered in mud. I had to teleport to the shower, Logan refused to let me walk even though it was all hardvood floors" Kurt told her smiling when Rogue started laughing.

"Mud is hard to get out of hair" she said when she managed to calm down a little bit.

"Try getting it out of fur, it came out of my hair easier. My fur vas a nightmare, I had to use the rest of the shampoo that I use specifcally for my fur. It took me three washes to get the mud out completely" Kurt retorted and Rogue started laughing all over again. Kurt looked at his clock and noticed that an hour had passed since he started telling Rogue stories. He hadn't thought of Todd's disappearence in an hour. He had been depressed all day about his disappearence and his death that seemed eminent. He couldn't believe that he was able to distract himself so well, everything else he tried had failed.

"It's been an hour" Kurt told her and Rogue looked at the clock noticing that he was right, they hadn't even noticed the time passing.

"Wow, it's been that long?" Rogue asked turning back to her brother who nodded. Kurt yawned a few seconds later, he hadn't slept at all the night before and it was beginning to catch up to him now.

"Are you tired?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't sleep last night" Kurt replied giving her a sheepish smile.

"Go to sleep, I'll come check on you later" Rogue told him standing up with Kurt following her lead standing as well. Kurt yawned again waving to Rogue who waved back as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Missing in action**

Rogue sat in between Bobby and Evan at dinner that night, listening to Bobby go on and on about some new comic book he was reading. It was clearly annoying Evan from the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists. But Rogue only heard bits and pieces of what he was actually saying, her mind kept straying back to Kurt. Everyone had gotten used to him not leaving his room. And every night after dinner Storm or Logan would take a tray of food to his room for him, but Rogue had already asked if she could do it for that night. Logan had agreed quickly, happy to get a break. Kurt had been so depressed since Todd had gone missing, and she hated to see her brother like that. After dinner was over Rogue headed up to the familiar door, pressing her ear to the wood for a few seconds. Inside the room was nothing but silence, and Rogue wondered if Kurt was awake. She shifted the tray she carried to one arm and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds but was once again met with silence from the teen on the other side of the door. Rogue sighed softly and tried the knob, only to find it was locked. 'Of course it's locked' she thought, she looked around the hallway for somebody that could help her and noticed Remy coming up the stairs. 'Perfect' she thought and rushed over to him.

"Remy think you could help me?" she asked and Remy looked at her taking his sunglasses off so that she could see his eyes.

"Sure mon cherie, what you need?" Remy asked.

"Think you can pick the lock to Kurt's room? I need in to give him his dinner but the door's locked and he's not answering" Rogue replied. Remy used to be a thief and she knew he was good and most of all quick at picking locks. He had picked the lock to Logan's room enough times to know how these locks worked. Remy looked unsure at her for a few seconds before nodding. Rogue smiled at him and walked back to Kurt's door.

"I need a bobby pin or my pick," Remy stated.

"I don't have a bobby pin" Rogue told him and watched as Remy turned back to the stairs.

"I'll get my pick" he told her walking down the stairs. Rogue sighed and leaned against the wall, there was nothing she could do but wait for his return. A few minutes later Remy came back and knelt down infront of the door. Remy pulled a silver pick from his pocket and stuck it into the lock of the door.

"Logan'll kill dis cajun if he finds out I'm doin this" Remy told her and Rogue nodded knowing that Logan probably wouldn't be happy with either of them. Rogue for talking his boyfriend into it and Remy for picking locks again. He had put an end to it the day he started leaving his door unlocked for Remy when he would sneak into Logan's room. And it never even crossed Logan's mind he would need to do it again the day he asked Remy to just share his room. Rogue looked both ways in the hall making sure there was no sign of the feral, the last thing she wanted was to deal with an angry Logan. Though she would take an angry Logan to seeing her brother depressed if she had to choose. Suddenly there was a click and Remy stood moving out of the way of the door. Rogue smiled at him and opened the door only to stop dead in her tracks when she did. Kurt wasn't in the room and there was no sign that he had left, the door to the balcony was closed.

"Kurt" Rogue called stepping into the room, but her call was met with silence.

"Where is he?" Remy asked from the doorway and Rogue turned to face him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find him" she replied and set the tray she was carrying on Kurt's desk before running past Remy and down the stairs. Rogue was aware that Remy was following her but ignored him. All she cared about was making sure her brother was okay. Once she reached the door she grabbed her jacket and was just about to open the door when Logan stopped her.

"Where are you two going?" he asked. Rogue turned to face him to see him leaning against the door to the den his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kurt's missing" Remy explained before Rogue had the chance to reply.

"What?" Logan asked pushing himself off the door so he was standing at his full hieght.

"He's not in his room, and the door was locked from the inside. There was one way for him to get out of that room and that's teleporting. With his emotions the way they are that can't be very good, I mean he could teleport himself some place dangerous" Remy told him. Rogue's heart sank in fear, she hadn't thought of that. But Remy was right, Kurt needed to concentrate on where he was teleporting, if his emotions distracted him it could be very bad.

"Wait, if the door was locked from the inside how do ya know he's gone?" Logan asked and Remy chuckled nervously scratching the back of his neck. "You didn't?" Logan said angrily knowing the answer from Remy's reaction.

"I'm leaving" Rogue said opening the door.

"We'll talk about this later" Logan told Remy who nodded as they both grabbed their jackets and followed Rogue outside.

"Can you use your sense of smell to find him chere?" Remy asked.

"Not in the rain, everything smells wet and it blocks out peoples scents unless I'm not too far from them" Logan explained and Rogue sighed. "What? my powers aren't without their limits you know?" Logan told her.

"Can you tell us if we get close?" Remy asked moving closer to Logan unconciously for warmth, he hated the cold and Logan's body was always warm. Logan just nodded and kept walking, Remy close behind him.

Rogue searched for Kurt worried about her brother, she desperately hoped nothing had happened to him. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her brother, Kurt was the only family she had. She looked in every spot on the grounds of Xavier mansion she could think of, but she became more worried by the second. 'What if he did teleport somwhere dangerous? What if he teleported and appeared in front of humans, they could kill him' Rogue thought but quickly forced those thoughts from her head. She had to believe that Kurt was okay, that they would find him soon. After minutes of fruitless searching Rogue was almost ready to admit defeat and go searching around all of New York for her brother.

"The lake!" Rogue suddenly shouted remembering that two of the stories Kurt had told her involved a lake, including Kurt's favorite. Rogue started running to the only lake she could think of, she had no idea where the lake in Kurt's stories were. But if he wasn't at this lake then she would spend the entire night looking through the woods if she had to. Rogue didn't care if Logan and Remy were behind her or not. The only thing that mattered to her was seeing if Kurt was okay. Rogue stopped and sighed in relief when she saw the figure sitting on the ground knees drawn up to his chest. Kurt sat staring out at the water of the lake on the mansions grounds.

"Kurt, you had me worried sick." Rogue said approching him and Kurt looked at her.

"I vant him back" Kurt told her, his voice breaking on a sob. Rogue knew instantly that he had been crying for quite some time, even if she couldn't see his eyes in the darkness. Rogue stepped closer and knelt beside him.

"Come on, it's raining and cold out here let's go back inside" Rogue told him gently but Kurt shook his head.

"I vant to stay out here" he said.

"Kurt you'll get sick if you stay out here" she retorted, knowing that Kurt probably wouldn't listen to her but she had to at least try.

"I don't care" Kurt told her and went back to staring out at the water. Rogue sighed, she had to find a way to get him back inside.

"Come on Kurt" she said pulling on his arm a little bit.

"Vill you leave me alone?" Kurt asked.

"No" she retorted pulling on his arm more. Kurt sighed and stood up pulling his arm from her grasp and before she could say anything he disappeared.

"Kurt," Rogue said running back to the mansion to get the Professor ignoring Logan and Remy on the way. Once she told the Professor what happened he informed her that Kurt was back in his room but wished to be alone. Rogue had nodded and left, she was worried but she would respect her brother's wishes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Missing in action**

**Authors note- At first I planned 15 to 16 chapters for this story but then I realized that there were characters who I wanted to include that have yet to get their chapters. I have no idea how many chapters this will end up having, but I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

Pietro was amazed by how diffrent the Brotherhood house was without Todd, it wasn't that it was quieter, not by a long shot. Fred still snored loudly, Lance still yelled about stuff that made him angry. Todd wasn't the one who had made the noise that was always in the house, Todd was probably the most quiet of them all. Todd never had talked a lot, or maybe it was because not a lot of people listened to him. If that was the case, the Brotherhood was guilty of that as well. But that didn't change the fact that the house was different. It seemed bigger, emptier somehow without Todd. It was strange to walk by Todd's bedroom door and know that he wasn't in there. It was strange not to hear him complaining about the jerks who bully him on a daily basis. It was strange without Todd, and Pietro wasn't sure as to why.

One of the strangest things though was not seeing Kurt, Pietro had seen a lot of Kurt since he and Todd had began dating. But he figured he would just have to get used to not seeing the Fuzzy teen as much. Xavier had kept them in the loop, he always told them the new things he knew on Todd. They knew he was in New York, they knew he was hurt, and they knew he thought Kurt was dead. Lance had almost brought the house down when Xavier had told them about Todd being hurt. Pietro wasn't sure what was shaking more, the house or Lance. Lance was furious, once they got him to calm down enough not to destroy the house he started yelling. Wanda had to try to get him to stop while Pietro apologized to the neighbors who complained about the noise. But Lance had eventually stopped and had sank into a chair at the kitchen table. Pietro sighed and headed downstairs, hoping they wouldn't have to deal with a shaking house again. He really didn't want to deal with that today. Xavier had asked them to come over because he had something to tell them, something he didn't want to tell them over the phone.

"Pietro come on!" Lance shouted up the stairs as soon as the speed mutant shut his bedroom door. Pietro smirked and was at the front door withen a second almost knocking Lance to the floor from running past him. "Show off" Lance said grabbing the keys to his jeep as the Brotherhood members left.

Pietro sat in the back seat behind Wanda in the jeep on the way to Xavier mansion. He was worried about what the Professor wanted to tell them, he just prayed it wasn't anything bad. All too soon for Pietro they were pulling into the drive way of the Xavier mansion. Pietro looked around the yard and noticed that some of the X-Men members were outside. Wolverine was leaning against one of the walls arms crossed over his chest. Cyclops was watching them like he always did, they knew he still didn't trust them and they didn't really care. Storm was watering the flower bushes planted on the front of the mansion with the hose. And Gambit was working on a motorcycle that was parked in the driveway in front of the garage. The other ones in the yard, not that there were many of them but Pietro didn't know them.

Pietro noticed that Gambit stopped working and watched them as they approched the mansion. Gambit was one of the few X-Men that Pietro did like, truth be told he had found him extremely attractive. Gambit was tall and had muscles without being overly musculer. His eyes were exotic and just so interesting. He was mysterious, which Pietro found added to his attractivness. And the accent, man that was the best thing about the guy. Pietro had thought of going for him before his relationship with Evan had started, but Logan had quickly put a stop to that. Pietro shuddered involintarily as he remembred that day. Logan had growled at him to stay away from Remy unless he wanted to be disembowled with his claws. Logan had been over protective of Gambit when Pietro was around for quite some time. He stood close to him and would pop his claws out if Pietro looked at him for too long as a warning. But Pietro no longer wanted him, he was perfectly happy with Evan and had no plans of changing that. True Pietro could still appreciate Gambit's good looks, but it no longer mattered to him. Pietro would choose Evan over anybody in the world if he had to. Nobody could compare to Evan in Pietro's eyes, he was just too perfect for anybody to compare to.

"The Professor's waiting for ya" Logan said cutting through Pietro's thoughts.

"Yeah we know" Lance snapped, he's voice had changed since Todd had gone missing, it always had an angry tone now even when he wasn't angry. Well okay he was, but he was angry at whoever had taken Todd, not anybody else.

"Come on" Logan told them opening the door to the mansion and letting them walk in before him. Pietro stayed by the door for a few seconds staring in confusion between the door and Logan, Remy wasn't following him like usual. Almost anytime Logan went anywhere Remy followed him, especially around the Brotherhood. It was completely weird to see Logan walking without Remy on his heel.

"Move it kid" Logan growled at him and Pietro noded joining them in a second.

"Why isn't Gambit following you around? He always does," Pietro asked.

"None of your business bub" Wolverine growled at him and Pietro could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Are you having a fight?" the silver haired mutant asked deciding to ignore the other man's clear warning.

"None of your business" the older man said again trying to calm himself down.

"So you are What happened?" Pietro asked.

"Shut up" Logan growled between tightly clenched teeth, he was not in the mood to deal with this today.

"Oh come on tell me" Pietro said and Logan growled at him again and popped his claws causing Pietro hide behind Lance. Lance glanced over his shoulder at him and Pietro smiled slightly pushing him forward refusing to move from behind him. Lance sighed and kept walking well aware of Pietro griping his vest. After a bit Logan stopped at a door and knocked.

"Come in" Professor Xavier's voice called through the door and Logan opened it gesturing the Brotherhood through the open door. Once they were inside Logan shut the door behind them and left.

"So why'd you wanna see us?" Lance asked.

"Please take a seat," Xavier said gesturing to the furniture in front of his desk. Lance and Pietro was the only two that sat. Wanda crossed her arms and looked at him. Charles sighed and rested his elbows on his desk steepling his fingers in front of his mouth.

"I have some bad news I'm afraid" he started and Pietro's heart sank a little. 'Why did it have to be bad news?' he thought to himself. "I wish I didn't have to give you bad news Pietro" Xavier told him and Pietro glanced at him.

"Did I say that out loud?" Pietro asked.

"No, I'm sorry but it was a very loud thought" Charles told him and Pietro ducked his head in embarassment. "Anyway as I was saying. I linked with Todd again yesterday, I have been doing it everyday since he went missing as you know. Well Yesterday I noticed that his mental signature was even weaker. I figure he has two days left to live at the most, I tried to get in contact with you yesterday several times but no one answered" Xavier told them.

"Two days? And you found out yesterday which leaves him with one more day right?" Lance asked.

"Unfournately" Charles replied watching the Brotherhood members reactions to his news. Pietro felt the tears in his own eyes and looked to see the ractions of his friends as well. Lance was beginning to shake his fist clenched so tight his knuckles were white in an attempt to keep his anger in check so he didn't cause the mansion to come down. Fred was wiping at his eyes quickly with his hands. And Wanda's reaction shocked him the most, she had tears running down her cheeks. It was the first time since they were seven that Pietro had seen his twin cry, Wanda never let her sadness show.

"Does Kurt know?" Pietro asked and Xavier nodded.

"Yes I told him after I found out yesterday, he did not take it very well" the Professor replied.

"Can you give him something for us?" Lance asked once he had calmed down enough so that he was no longer shaking.

"Of course" Xavier replied nodding his head.

"I have to go back to the Brotherhood house to get it. Is it okay if they stay here until I get back? I need some time to think" Lance asked standing from his seat.

"Of course, I think Evan will enjoy seeing Pietro" Charles replied leading them from his office and to the front door. Pietro watched as Lance drove away, he was pretty sure he knew what Lance wanted to give Kurt. Pietro pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, he was trying desperately not to cry.

"Hey," a familer voice said tapping Pietro on the shoulder, Pietro turned to see Evan standing behind him. The dark skinned mutant wrapped his arms around Pietro when the silver haired teen hugged him finally losing the battle with his emotions.

"Come on 'Tro it's okay" Evan told him. Pietro stood with his arms around Evan as he tried to stop crying. Once he had calmed down Evan let go of him and grabbed his hand leading him to the yard. Pietro sat in the grass beside Evan watching the gate for Lance's return.

After a little while the familar jeep pulled in and parked. Pietro watched as Lance got out and walked straight to Xavier handing him something before walking back to the jeep. Pietro kissed Evan's cheek before standing and following his other team members to the jeep. Pietro would get revenge for Todd if it was the last thing he did. And he knew that at least Lance, Fred, and Wanda would help him with it. He knew the Brotherhood house was never going to be the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**Missing in action**

Wanda was going to kill whoever had kidnapped Todd. She may have acted like she didn't care, but the Brotherhood members were her friends, her family. And nobody hurt them without getting hurt in return. An eye for an eye as some would say, only in this case it was a life for a life. Todd had annoyed her at first, he was always flirting with her even though she didn't return his interests. But then he had started dating Kurt and the flirting had stopped, after that they had become friends. And in a way she saw Todd as a brother, like a little brother who somtimes annoyed her, but one she cared for all the same. Pietro was the same way, he annoyed her but she would always defend him if it came to it. The only difference between the two was Pietro was her real brother while Todd was just somebody she came to see that way, none of that changed anything.

Todd was still missing, Todd was still hurt, Todd was still in pain, Todd was still dying. The last one made her angier then the others. She wanted to know why somebody had taken Todd. What was it they wanted or thought they could achieve by doing it? Did they want some information that Todd has? Or did they take him simply because they like to hurt others for sheer enjoyment? But none of her questions had any answers, and they may never have any answers. Wanda had went to her room immediately once they got back to the Brotherhood house. Wanda stood from her bed and left her room, she wanted to check on Pietro. He was taking Todd's kidnapping hard, and she had saw him crying at the X-Men mansion eariler. There was no doubt in her mind that he was probably taking the news today harder then the rest of them. It was weird but Todd had actually become really close to her brother. She figured it was because they were both dating two of the X-Men. Once Wanda reached her brothers room she knocked, she had learned her lesson about walking in without knocking and had no wish to repeat that day.

"Yeah?" Pietro called through the door.

"Can I come in?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah" Pietro replied and Wanda opened the door to find her brother sitting on his bed.

"You okay?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"I'm a little upset, but I guess we all are huh?" Pietro answered and Wanda nodded, he was right all the Brotherhood members were upset and it would stay that way for a little while. There was nothing that was going to change that and Wanda knew that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Missing in action**

~Talking using telepathy~

The room was cold, dark, damp and smelled like wet bricks, that was all that he knew. He didn't know where he was, the person who kept him here. He didn't even know what they wanted with him. They had read his mind and destroyed every shield that the Professor had taught him to create and he didn't know why. What could they have wanted in his mind? They ignored him untill they wanted to hurt him. At first he screamed and twisted away from them pulling at the chains around his wrists and ankles. But after awhile he stopped and stayed silent when they came. The sound of the heavy metel door opening and scraping against the concreate floor made him want to scream but he remained silent. He always remained silent, screaming didn't make them stop. Todd couldn't see the person at first, all he could see was a black mass in the darkness. But once he stepped closer he could make out the persons features. It was a man, which he had already guessed from the height. He had dark tanned skin, a scar over his right eye and down to the corner of his mouth where it curved slightly. Squinty dark brown eyes, blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and drapped over one shoulder. The man's mouth was twisted into a cruel smile, one Todd had seen many times. The man touched Todd's cheek with one hand laughing when Todd squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his mouth a thin line.

"You're no use to us anymore" the man said pressing the switch blade knife he had pulled from his pocket against Todd's cheek. "Tomorrow I get to kill you, I shall enjoy that greatly. Maybe I'll be able to drag one of those pretty little screams out of you again, it was so much fun hearing you scream and cry," he added cruelly. Todd bit back a whimper of pain when the blade dug deeper into his cheek and blood slid down.

"So weak" the man purred, he was one of the main reasons Todd had stopped screaming. This man liked other people's pain. 'Sadistic bastard' Todd thought. Todd had seen the mans eyes darken with lust when Todd was hurt. The man didn't want Todd in a sexual way, he was thankful for that. All the man wanted was him to be hurt, that was where his pleasure came from. Todd flinched slightly as the tip of the blade slid down to his his neck, not enough to cut the skin but enough that he felt the point at his skin.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, your blood will come out tomorrow" the man sang while he slid the knife down to his chest. Todd had been missing his shirt since he had regained consciousness the first time. The man sang his little 'song' again as he put pressure to the blade and slid it down, and Todd never wanted to hear the song he knew the man was changing the words to again. Not even if by some miricle that Todd had no doubt would not happen he survived this, he's wasn't a masochist and listening to that after this version would probably cause flashbacks. As the knife cut deeper Todd couldn't hold in the whimper though he had tried desparately to, it was too much. The man laughed and moved the blade back to his cheek cutting deep and Todd bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but he didn't care.

"Tomorrow, we'll finish this" he promised licking a bit of the blood from Todd's cheek and laughing at Todd's disgusted shudder before leaving. A few minutes after the door was closed when Todd was sure the man was gone Todd began to cry. He missed Kurt, he missed the Brotherhood, he even missed the X-Men. Something he never would have thought would happen. Todd thought about Kurt which caused him to think about the day that they killed him, the last time he ever saw him. Kurt was weak and had been coughing, but he had begged Todd to save him, to help him. But Todd had been able to do nothing but watch and scream for them to stop until his throat hurt and felt like it was bleeding. Kurt had cried, Todd had always hated to see Kurt cry.

"Kurt" Todd whispered to himself in the silence of his prison, that was what this room was to him, a prison. "I'm sorry" he added softer then before. Todd felt a familer tug at his mind and knew instantly that the professor was opening a link with him. The man did this everyday, the only reason Todd didn't mind after Kurt had died and the man lied to him was because it distracted him from focusing on his surrondings.

~Hello Todd~ Xavier greeted happily.

~What are you so happy about?~ Todd asked, he was slightly disturbed by the man's happy greeting to him.

~You'll see in about five... four... three... two... one~ he said and then there was a loud bang coming from somewhere above his head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Missing in action**

Remy rushed in with the rest of the rescue team, they were all wearing their costumes. He looked to Logan for a moment seeing that he already had his claws out. Logan was always ready for a battle, he loved to fight. And this battle was going to be a heck of one, if the amount of mutants coming at them was any indicator. Remy dodged a mutant who had turned his hand into a sword that was aiming for him. He grabbed a card and charged it throwing it straight at the mutant. The mutant went down having no time to duck or dodge out of the way. Once one was down two more charged him and he ducked swinging his leg out and tripping the largest of the two who took the other to the floor with him. It really did seem like the more they defeated the more came to Remy. He could hear the sounds of the others fighting beside him.

Quicksilver was running literal circles around two of the mutants who were trying to grab him to no avail. Avalanche had brought down severel of the attacking mutants on his own. The Scarlet Witch and the Blob had defeated about fifteen between the two of them so far. Scott was hitting one after another with concussive blasts but still more came, and it didn't help matters that the one he was fighting was able to mutiply. They had no idea how many people they were gonna have to deal with, but one thing was for certain they were severly out numbered. A grunt from Logan broght Remy's attention to the ferel only for him to see Logan go down bleeding. Remy was well aware of Logan's healing ability but that didn't stop the anger he felt at knowing somebody hurt his lover. Remy began charging card after card and throwing them hitting severel more mutants. Logan was back on his feet soon enough but that didn't make Remy feel better. He had enough of this battle and the mutants who were attacking them, they had a job to do. Remy made his way to Scott taking care of anybody that came at him along the way.

"Gambit has a plan," he said quietly once he reached him and Scott nodded slightly signaling for him to continue. "We have to find him, it's time we end this fight. Think you can sweep your lasers to hit as many as possible?" he asked and again Scott gave a slight nod, this time in conformination. "Once you do that Gambit'll take care of de rest" Remy finshed and Scott nodded again. Remy stepped away as Cyclops swept his concussive blast to hit as many of the enemy as he could. Remy then charged cards and threw them in quick secussion at the remaing ones who weren't fighting the rest of the rescue squad. Once the remaining enimes were defeated the rescue team made their way to find Todd. Logan stopped suddenly on one of the lower floors.

"What?" Remy whispered, they were being as quiet as possible in case there were any mutants who had not been in the battle. They were already late enough as it was, they couldn't affored to lose more time then was neccassary.

"Someone's whimpering" Logan replied listening closely.

"Lead us" Scott said and Logan nodded leading them to a flight of stairs and down them.

"Whoever it was, they stopped" Logan told them once the stepped off the stairs and Remy opened his shields when Logan finished. He hoped that he could lead them to the person if he could feel their emotions. Once his shields were open he felt many different feelings. Worry that he felt coming from the the other's who made up the rescue team, he could even feel worry from Logan and he let a small smile at that. 'And people think Logan has no feelings' he thought with a little bit of smugness that he knew the feelings nobody else knew that Logan felt. Anger, again coming from the others, mostly from the other Brotherhood members, which was no surprise. Fear, some was from the other rescue team members but most of it was coming from somebody else, from somewhere else. Pain, definately not from the other rescue squad. Lust, that was most certainly _not_ an emotion he had expected and it was coming from the same direction as the fear and pain. Something wasn't right, someone was in serious danger and he knew it. The lust was too far away for Logan's sense of small to pick up yet, his hearing was stronger then his sense of smell. But that was no matter Remy could follow the emotions leading them to whoever was hurt and no doubt whoever was feeling lust.

"Follow me" Remy said running, he had to get there before something bad happened, something that no amount of time would heal. He didn't care if the others followed him or not, there was only one who he needed to and that was Logan. And he knew he was following, he could feel his emotions as well as hear his feet running after him. Remy thanked any god he could think of, not that he beleved in any of them, for that. He ran down two more flights of stairs, something really bad was going to happen if they didn't hurry, he didn't know what and he really didn't want to find out. Soon enough he came to a door, the emotions were strongest in front of the door.

"What's going on? You run down two flights of stairs and across a hallway, we're looking for Todd" Scott said angrily before Logan covered his mouth.

"Shut up, there's people behind this door. And so you know one of them is Todd, he lead us to Todd" Logan whispered.

"How'd you know where he is?" Scott asked quietly pushing Logan's hand away.

"Remy opened his shields" Remy explained turning to look at Logan. "You smell anything weird?" Remy asked him. Logan sniffed the air for a few seconds before his eyes widened and Remy knew he was getting the same thing he did.

"Lust, that can't be good" Logan said claws extending and Remy nodded.

"I felt it, that's why I ran" Remy told him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked but Remy and Logan both knew he knew what that meant so they didn't answer him.

"Your kidding? Oh man Kurt is not going to be happy," Scott said staring at the door.

"Well not if we stop it" Logan growled and the others nodded.

"I'm going in, stay out here" Logan warned reaching for the door.

"Remy's not going to let you go alone mon amour" Remy said grabbing Logan's arm that was reaching for the door handle. He was worried about what was behind the door, there was no way he was going to let Logan go in there alone.

"Stay out here" Logan told him but Remy shook his head.

"What if you get hurt?" Remy asked.

"I have healing abilities Rem you don't. What if you get hurt? If I lose you I don't know what I'd do, stay out here, stay safe" Logan warned. Remy looked ready to argue but lowered his head to look at the floor and sighed. He looked to his lover one last time and nodded stepping away and watching as Logan disappeared into the room. All Remy could do now was hope that Logan would be okay. That he would leave the room safe and unharmed along with Todd. He had promised not to follow him into the room, he had promised to stay out here. But he was keeping his shields open and trained onto Logan's emotions, if he felt even the slightest bit of pain from the older man he was going in after him. There was no way that he was going to lose Logan, not today, not ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Missing in action**

The sight that awaited him in the room was one Logan wasn't exactly expecting, but he was beyond glad it was better then what he had been visioning in his head. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Kurt had that happened. But still what was happening made him angry as well. Todd was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles, his wrists held above his head. Todd was bleeding from freshly inflicted wounds. Blood dripping down his chest, both cheeks, his arms. There was a puddle that layed under him running down his right leg from a wound on his upper thigh. Todd's head was bent, his chin resting on his chest in unconciouness, but still the man who was now staring at him in shock and anger had continued to hurt him.

"What do you want?" the man asked the knife still held in his hand.

"Leave him alone" Logan growled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the other man asked.

"None of your damn business" Logan replied ready to attack the man if neccesary.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you. So if you'll excuse me," the man said turning his back on Logan and placing the knife to Todd's skin again. Logan growled low in his throat and attacked the man catching his arm with his claws. The man whirled around to face Logan clutching his arm.

"You'll pay for that" he said swinging the knife out and cutting Logan's chest with a smirk. The smirk died on his face a few seconds later when the wound healed.

"How?" the man asked in disbelief and it was Logan's turn to smirk.

"Never underestimate your opponent, especially when yer fighting me" Logan said advancing on the man. The man swung the blade again cutting deep into Logan's arm who groaned at the pain. Before either man could do anything more the door was blown from it's hinges with a pop and Remy ran in. Logan growled, he was not a happy person, he had told Remy to stay out.

"I told you to stay out there" Logan reminded him angirly keeping his focus on the man in front of him.

"He hurt you chere, Gambit not going to stand by let you get hurt" Remy replied.

"I can take care of myself" Logan told him never taking his eyes off the man holding the knife incase he attacked. The man looked between Remy and Logan trying to figure out which would be easiest to attack. Before Logan could have the chance to react the man lunged at Remy and cut his cheek. Seeing the blood dripping down his lovers cheek was the last straw for Logan. Logan attacked the man sending both of them to the floor with Logan on top his claws held against the mans throat. The dark eyes of the other man widended in fear at the feel of the sharp claws digging into the flesh of his neck.

"Get Todd and go" Logan growled and Remy nodded rushing over to the still unconscious Todd.

"The chains Wolverine, dey need a key" Remy said looking over to Logan.

"Where's the key" Logan asked the man who still laid under him.

"I... I d... dont ha...have it, the b... b... boss k... kept it" he stuttered looking down at Logan's claws set against his neck as best he could.

"Gambit can you pick the lock?" Logan asked.

"I don't have my pick, I'll need a bobby pin" Remy explained.

"Ask Shadowcat" Logan replied and Remy nodded running out of the room to the other members of the rescue team and striaght to Kitty. A few seconds later he returned and ran back to Todd bending down and shoving the bobby pin he had gotten from Kitty into the the key hole. A few seconds later the chain came lose and Todd's left leg came free and Remy moved to the right one. Seconds later both of his legs were free and Remy stood back up and ran out of the room before returning with Scott. Scott stood infront of Todd while Remy picked the lock around his right wrist. Scott held Todd upright while Remy worked on the left wrist catching Todd as he slumped forward. Remy and Scott ran from the room leaving Logan alone, they had no doubt of what Logan was going to do. Once they were gone Logan's claws dug a little deeper into the man's neck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Missing in action**

Waiting was one of the worst things he had to do. The Professor had found Todd and he was still alive, now all that was left for him to do was wait. He had wanted to go, he had wanted to help but Logan had forced him to stay behind. Logan said that what was best for Todd was for him to remain at the mansion. That had been about two hours ago, he had not been able to sit still for more then two minutes. And he was currently pacing in cirlcles in the foyer and had been doing so for the last twenty minutes. Usually Kurt could be patient, but today was not one of those days.

"Kurt will you stop? Your making me dizzy just watching you." Rogue said from her seat on the stairs her green eyes following him. Kurt looked to his sister and sighed walking over and taking a seat next to her. "Relax, wearing a hole in the floor is not going to make them come back any faster" she added.

"I know, it just seems like it's taking forever" Kurt told her watching the door like if he looked away they would come through and he would miss them and never see them again. He had barely taken his eyes off the door since they left. He would look away for a bit before looking right back at it. Rogue patted his back in comfort, she was trying to keep her brother calm.

"It's going to seem longer unless you relax. You heard what the Professor said, Todd's alive" Rogue said smiling at the happiness that appeared in Kurt's eyes. "He'll be okay" she added knowing that her brother was worried about that.

"I can't believe that he's coming back, it seems like I'll vake up and it'll all be a dream" Kurt explained and Rogue smiled again.

"Well it's not a dream Kurt, he's really coming back and he really is alive" Rogue told him nudging him with her shoulder.

"He thinks I'm dead, how do you think he'll take seeing I'm alive?" Kurt asked looking down at his hands.

"I don't know" Rogue told him honestly.

"I'm vorried that he'll think it's a lie, or that he von't love me anymore after being shown something like that" Kurt said tears in his eyes.

"Kurt he loves you, I don't think thats just going to stop because he thinks you died" Rogue retorted though she wasnt quite sure of her answer herself. She just wanted the tears she had seen in her brothers eyes for the last week gone. "Todd's no..." she began but was cut off as the door opened. Kurt jumped up and ran to Logan who was carrying an unconcious Todd in his arms.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked his voice high as he looked Todd over noting his wounds. Logan didn't say anything and continued on his way to the elevator. Kurt continued to watch down the hallway after Logan feeling useless. Todd was hurt and nobody would even talk to him about what happened. Kurt wiped at his eyes as he teleported to his room ashamed that he was crying again. 'Really you'd think I vould have stopped crying by now' Kurt thought as he sat on his bed.

"It's okay mon ami, Logan not meaning to be rude. He just want to make sure he okay is all" Remy told him walking into the room.

"Vhat happened to your cheek?" Kurt asked worridly once he saw the cut on the taller man's cheek.

"Nothin really, de man who hurt Todd attacked dis cajun is all" Remy told him sitting on the bed.

"Attacked you? Vhy on earth vould he attack you?" Kurt asked but Remy just shrugged.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Remy's fine, just a scratch" Remy replied.

"No it's not, stay put" Kurt said standing up and running to his closet digging through it for a few seconds before coming back to the bed.

"Don't move" Kurt told him opening the small first aid kit he had brought back with him and pulling out antiseptic and cotton balls. "This is going to sting a little," Kurt warned him as he began dabbing a antiseptic soaked cotton ball to Remy's cheek.

"Why do you have this stuff?" Remy asked eying the first aid kit on the bed by Kurt's knee.

"Todd comes here if he gets hurt in a fight, and after Duncan and his friends are done beating him up he comes to me. He doesn't trust a lot of people. I got it after Duncan beat him up vhen he found out about our relationship. The creep stabbed him with a screwdriver, he almost got an infection from it, Lance and me both tried to force him to go to the hospital, he didn't listen to us. So I bought a first aid kit for vhen he's hurt, your the first one I've used it on besides Todd" Kurt explaind placing the used cotton ball on the bed and grabbing a bandaid from the kit.

"Why doesn't he go to Hank? Remy sure he wouldn't mind helping him" Remy asked watching as Kurt opened the bandage. He thought he would have had trouble with his fingers but he didn't.

"Like I said he doesn't trust alot of people" Kurt replied smoothing the bandage onto Remy's cheek and throwing the garbage into the trash can by his bed before putting everything back into the first aid kit and placing it on his nightstand.

"Merci" Remy told him, he wasn't sure why he had let Kurt take care of his cheek but figured it had something to do with the other mutants distress. Kurt wanted to help and he could feel that.

"No problem," Kurt smiled.

"He'll be okay" Remy told him and Kurt nodded.

"I'm just vorried, I trust Hank to take care of him" Kurt said.

"Remy understand, he'd feel de same if it was his Logan who was hurt" Remy sympathized.

"But Logan has that healing factor, Todd doesn't. There's not a lot that Logan can't heal from" Kurt told him. It wasn't the same, sure Remy would worry for Logan if he went missing but it wasn't the same, Todd didn't have Logan's healing factor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Missing in action**

Opening his eyes was a mistake, the room was way too bright and his brain was already pounding inside his skull. His body hurt but not as bad as it had when he passed out. It had gone from a agaonizing pain to a dull throb. Opening his eyes slowly, he was once again met with a bright light. What was going on? When he had passed out the man who liked hurting him was working on a new cut to his chest. He had come back only minutes after that loud bang and announced that he was going to kill Todd that night. Todd hadn't really cared, he had already accepted that he was going to die. In fact he would have welcomed death, because then his body wouldn't hurt, he'd be free of that awful place, and he'd be with Kurt. With Kurt dead he didn't have anything to live for anyway. Once he could see again he noticed he was in what looked to be a laboratory. Todd tried sitting up but fell right back down from lack of strength, Todd pushed himself up on his elbows looking around the room.

"Ah good you're awake, you've been unconcious for four days now. I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to wake up" somebody said coming into the room and approaching him. Todd looked towards the sound of the voice and almost fell off the bed he laid on in surprise.

"I know you, you're one of the X-Men yo" Todd said trying to remember his name or at least the codename they called him. He knew he was in that battle they fought when he had gotten kidnapped he had seen him. "Um Beast if I remember right" Todd added finally remembering somebody yelling the word 'Beast' in the battle. The blue man chuckled and nodded his head smiling.

"Beast is my codename" he replied. "Everyone calls me Hank outside of battle though" he added as he sat on a stool by the bed.

"Hank, okay then where am I?" Todd asked looking around the room again.

"You're at the X-Men mansion, the laboratory to be exact. Logan carried you down to me after they rescued you" Hank explained.

"Rescued, shoulda just let me die" Todd said softly.

"Whatever for?" Hank asked standing up quickly and Todd wanted to smack himself, he hadn't meant for Hank to hear that. But Todd guesed he had sensitive hearing like that Wolverine guy did.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that" Todd told him honestly.

"Yes well I did, now tell me why you would say something like that" Hank said and Todd shrugged closing his eyes. "Todd why would you say that?" Hank asked gently and Todd sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of answering.

"Because dawg I've got nothing to live for anyway. Nobody who would care if I was alive or dead" Todd told him

"You truly believe that?" Hank asked looking at him in disbelief before shaking his head. "Your team was very upset over your kidnapping, they were all worried and cared deeply if you were alive or not. The Professor cared, even most of the X-Men cared including myself, you did not do anything to warrant people not caring if you were alive. But the person who cared the most about what was happening to you was Kurt" the man said.

"Kurt's dead, he can't care any more" Todd retorted feeling the familar pang of guilt at the thought of Kurt's death once again.

"Kurt's not dead Todd, he is very much alive" Hank told him. "The Professor had told me what you were lead to believe. But none of it was the truth, I assure you of that. What you saw was what they wanted you to believe. It's called Mental projection, strong telepaths can make people believe whatever they want them to" Hank added.

"I don't believe you" Todd told him and Hank sighed.

"Would you like to see him then?" the large man asked smiling at him reasurringly. Todd stared at the blue furred covered mutant for seveal seconds. 'Was he really telling the truth when he said Kurt's alive? Why would he ask if I wanted to see Kurt if he was lying?' Todd thought. Todd closed his eyes once again as he thought of his answer. On one hand he still didn't believe he was telling the truth. But on the other hand he really wanted to get out of this bed, he wanted to walk again. He had been chained to that wall for way too long and had no desire to remain still any longer.

"Alright yo" Todd nodded and the older mutant smiled at him again. Hank helped him stand from the bed making sure that very little of his weight was on right leg. Todd allowed the man to help him walk from the laboratory that he awoke in.

"Why was I in a lab?" Todd asked when his curiosity got the best of him.

"Well it doubles as a sort of hospital, I take care of any wounds the X-Men recieve during battle" the man explained.

"I'm not an X-Men" Todd pointed out and the man nodded leading him to an elevator.

"Yes, but you needed medical attention and the rescue team could not very well take you to a hospital, that would have caused to many questions. If we were to explain you were kidnapped there would be questions of why we had not contacted the police. The police would be called in under questionable wounds. And if the police were to investigate the X-Men or the Brotherhood it would lead to the discovery of the mutants that hide in both. So they brought you to me, you do not need to worry though I am an actual doctor" Hank explained.

"You're a doctor?" Todd asked in disbelieff.

"Dr. Henry McCoy at your service" Hank said with a smile and Todd shook his head. "Come now let's see if we can find Kurt. The last I saw him he was in the den with Logan, Remy, Evan, and your team mates. I think all of them will be happy to see that you are awake" he added. Todd continued to lean on the other mutant on the ride in the elevator. What choice did he have? He was certain that without leaning on the man he would crumple to the floor. He seemed unable to stand on his own two legs. Not to mention the deep wound he knew was on his thigh would more then likely reopen were he to try and stand on his own. 'No hopping for awhile' Todd thought with a sigh. That was just perfect, just what he needed if he encountered Duncun and his band of merry idiots before he was completely healed.

"We are here" Hank announced and led him from the elevator and down the hallway, he saw the front door to the mansion at the end of it. He had already known where the den was located, but he had never really looked at the decor of the hall before now.

"Todd!" a voice shouting his name pulled his attention from the wall of the hallway and to the den he had not realized they had arrived at. Before Todd could even see who had called his name someone was hugging him tightly to the point he couldnt breath let alone see who.

"Calm down and loosen the hug a bit, your suffocating him." Hank said and the arms let go and Todd could finally see who had hugged him. Todd couldn't believe his eyes, he closed them and rubbed at them with one hand before opening them again. Once he opened his eyes again he was greeted by the sight of Kurt again. Kurt was standing before him a huge smile splitting his face and tail waving happily behind him. Todd lifted a shaky hand and reached out and Kurt grabbed it with one of his own. The hand that gripped his was familiar and warm and fuzzy and completely Kurt's.

"I thought you were dead" he whsipered. Kurt reached up with his other hand and wiped something from his cheek. Todd closed his eyes, he hadn't even realized he was crying before that gesture.

"I'm right here" Kurt soothed cupping Todd's face in one of his hands. Hank had moved Todd so that he was leaning against the wall to give the couple their space some time ago.

"Kurt" Todd whispered placing his hand on Kurt's cheek and rubbing his thumb through the soft fur that covered it. "Please tell me this isnt a dream" he added just as quietly.

"It's real, I'm real" Kurt said nuzzling into the palm of Todd's hand.

"Your real?" Todd asked and Kurt nodded.

"I'm real" he assured him holding his had to his cheek. Todd pulled Kurt closer by they're still clasped hands and into a hug. Todd wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist hugging him back. He couldn't get over the fact that Kurt was alive, that he was alright, and that he was with him again. He never wanted to let go of Kurt now that he had him again. Kurt began nuzzling into Todd's neck happily kissing the skin every now and then. Todd bent his head and laid it against Kurt's shoulder inhaling the familiar scent of the shampoo he used on his fur mixed with the sour apple scent of his hair. Todd never did understand why Kurt used scented shampoo, but he liked it. Kurt's tail wrapped around his thigh a little to tight causing Todd to yelp in pain. Kurt jumped away from him afraid that he had hurt him.

"Vhat? Vhat happened? Vhat's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Kurt asked worriedly his eyes sweeping his body for any visible signs he had hurt him.

"It's fine, I just have a cut on my thegh and your tail wrapped around it too tight" he explained reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Kurt asked stepping closer to him and Todd nodded as Kurt pulled him back into an embrace his tail wrapping gently around his other thigh.

"I vas so vorried about you" Kurt whispered his shoulder shaking slightly and Todd hugged him tighter to comfort him.

"I missed you so much, I thought I lost you" Kurt sobbed and Todd began rubbing his back soothingly, Kurt was the only one he had ever comforted. Todd let Kurt cry against his shoulder as he comforted him until Kurt pulled away wiping his eyes.

"Don't you dare to ever do that again. You scared me to death" Kurt warned him and Todd fought a smile and nodded. "Good, now there are other people who vould like to velcome you back and I'm hogging you" Kurt smiled. Todd had missed that smile so very much. Kurt let Todd lean on him while he supported him as he lead him into the den. When Todd entered the den he noticed that the Brotherhood along with Logan and Remy was in there just like Hank said.

"Good to know you're gonna be okay" Evan said from the couch waving at Todd.

"Todd, we were worried about you" Pietro said hugging him which shocked him, Pietro barely ever touched him. Then again most people avoided him at any cost.

"Welcome back Toad" Lance said patting his back and smiling at him.

"It's good to know your alright" Wanda said, it was probably the longest nice sentence that Wanda had ever said to him. Had it been before Kurt had come into his life he would have started flirting with her, but now he only smiled slightly and nodded.

"Finally the Elf will stop moping" Logan muttered from a chair.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he is happy your safe again he jus don show it. Remy happy too" Remy said sitting on the floor in front of Logan playing solitare.

"You should sit down, you're hurt" Kurt told him and lead him to the couch forcing him to take a seat on the other end from where Evan sat.

"There, now is there anything you want?" Kurt asked and Todd shook his head.

"Are you sure? Do you want some vater? Or another pillow? Are you comfortable enough? Are you tired? Are you hungry? Are you in any pain? How do you feel? Should I get Hank? Are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked not stopping to take a breath and hovering over Todd.

"Kurt I'm okay" Todd assured him.

"Are you positive?" Kurt asked and Todd sighed.

"Kurt mon ami, he's fine," Remy told him and Kurt looked at him for a second before turning back to Kurt ready to ask another question.

"Kurt I'm okay yo, really. Just stop babying me alright?" Todd asked and Kurt's shoulders slumped as he sat beside him.

"Okay, I'm vorried though" Kurt replied and Todd laid his head on his shoulder.

"Don't be, I'm okay" Todd told him. Kurt smiled and began running one hand through Todd's hair in a comforting gesture. Todd closed his eyes and listened to Kurt's breathing, he was tired but didn't want to sleep. All he wanted to do was be with Kurt so that he could assure him self that Kurt was alive, that he was okay. Before Todd could stop himself he fell into a deep sleep lulled by the rythmic motion of Kurt's hand and the sound of his breathing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Missing in action**

Kurt smiled slightly when he heard Todd's breathing slow and even out in his sleep. He had missed him while he had been kidnapped. And it was wonderful to hear Todd's slow sleepy breathig, and to feel it against his shoulder. Kurt continued to run his hand through Todd's hair, content to just listen to Todd's breathing for now.

Remy looked up after losing a game of solitare before beginning a new game and smiled at Kurt. The cut on his cheek was mostly healed by now, Hank said that it wasn't deep enough to leave a scar. Logan had found him talking to Kurt after he had dropped Todd off to Hank. He was going to make him let Hank clean the cut but had discovered Kurt had already done that. Kurt knew what had happened from Remy and the Professor. One of the mutants who had been forced to help because of her power of healing had survived the battle and told Xavier everything. She didn't want to, but they had threatened to kill her family if she didn't. She was only seventeen and had more control over her power then most at her age but still needed to be taught a little more control over them. For that reason, and the fact she had no place to go the Professor offered to let her stay at the mansion. She had accepted his offer to stay and learn more control over her power. She had learned who Kurt was through the others in the mansion and apologized multibpe times to him. Kurt and her had even become friends, he didn't blame her for being forced to help them. And really she had done nothing to Todd but heal his wounds, even if they had forced her to do so only so Todd wouldn't die before they wanted him to.

"Maybe you should call that doctor back to get Todd" Pietro said from his spot between him and Evan.

"Yeah, he can't sleep on your shoulder forever" Evan added and Kurt nodded knowing that they were right. He just didn't want to leave Todd yet, he had just got him back after all. Kurt laid his head against Todd's and sighed. Letting Hank take him back to the lab was what was best for him right now. There he could rest comfortably, rest was good if he was going to recover from his wounds. And besides Hank would let him vist Todd there once he was awake again, or even just let him sit with him while he slept. He had had no problem allowing Kurt to sit with him and hold his hand while Todd had been unconcious.

"You're right, I'll go get him" Kurt said ready to gently move Todd's sleeping figure from his shoulder so he could stand. He would have teleported but with Todd sleeping on his shoulder it would cause Todd to teleport with him. And he wasn't sure how teleporting would effect Todd right now. It was better safe then sorry.

"It's alright Kurt, stay here I'll get him" Evan told him standing up and Kurt smiled at him in thanks to which Evan smiled back and nodded. A few minutes after leaving Evan returned with Hank behind him.

"Feel like helping me Logan?" Hank asked looking to his friend.

"Fine" Logan grumbled standing up and mumbling something that sounded like 'Stupid blue apes' under his breath. Kurt watched as Logan carried Todd from the room looking over at Remy when they were gone. Remy smiled at him and stood up picking the cards up from the floor on his way. Remy sat on the floor infront of the coffee table setting the cards on it's surface.

"Want to play a game of poker with Remy?" he asked and Kurt shrugged sliding to the edge of his seat and watching as Remy dealt the cards between them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Missing in action**

It had been two weeks since Todd had been rescued. The wounds were healed enough that they wouldn't tear open. The cuts on his cheeks were completely healed and only one had left a scar, barly noticeable. The cut on his chest would leave a scar and so would the one on his thigh, but that was no surprise. They had been too deep not to leave scars. The scars he had obtained would be reminders of what he had gone through, of what he had survived. Even if he didn't want to remember it.

Sometimes he woke up screaming from nightmares of that room he had been trapped in and the people who had hurt him. The first night he had a nightmare it had been in the mansion. He had woken Hank, who had fallen asleep at his desk. The doctor had had to restrain him before he could tear open his wounds again. Todd had refused to sleep for two days after that, no matter how many people tried to get him to sleep or who they had been. He was afraid to close his eyes sometimes, afraid of what he would see when he did. His sleeping habits now were beginning to worry his team members and had already worried Kurt. Kurt had even sprained his ankle during training from not being able to focus on the task. Cyclops had not been happy about that, but had not said anything other then telling Kurt that if he didn't start focusing he was going to get himself killed.

Todd hadn't meant for Kurt to get so worried over him. He just couldn't sleep without the nightmares occuring. So some nights, like tonight he didn't sleep at all, he would just entertain himself until morning. Todd was currently sitting on his bed knees bent drawing, using his bent knees to prop up his sketch pad. He was drawing a close up of Kurt from memory. Kurt had a soft smile on his face, his eyes closed and the wind was blowing his hair. It was the first time he had seen Kurt. He had gone to the park one night just to get out of the house, he had not expected anybody to be there. Nobody went to the park at night, but Kurt did it a lot since he didn't have to hide his fur at night when nobody was around. Todd had left without saying a word and went home, but the image of Kurt had remained with him.

"Vhy are you not sleeping?" a very familiar voice asked causing Todd to jump in surprise.

"I'm not tired" he lied looking at Kurt who stood in the middle of his room his arms crossed over his chest.

"The truth, Todd" Kurt said looking at him, Kurt always knew when he lied and he hated it.

"Why are you here and how did you get in here?" Todd asked ignoring what Kurt had said and Kurt sighed.

"Don't change the subject Todd Tolensky, tell me the truth. And maybe then and only then vill I answer your question" Kurt told him. Todd sighed and rolled his eyes, he was never able to get out of admiting the truth to Kurt.

"I have nightmares" Todd reluctantly admited, all Kurt knew was that he wasn't sleeping well, he had no idea about the nightmares. Todd had pleaded with Hank and his team members not to tell Kurt.

"About vhat?" Kurt asked letting his arms drop to his sides and stepping closer to the bed.

"My kidnapping, and what happened in that place" Todd answered not looking at the other mutant.

"Vhat happens in your nightmares?" Kurt asked and Todd shrugged, staring at his hands.

"A lot of things. The people hurting me, reading my mind, everything they did to me really. And sometimes I dream about your death that they showed me. Sometimes I even dream that I was never rescued, that they do kill me. I really hate reliving seeing your death, I know that it wasn't real, but everytime I have that dream it seems real" Todd said.

"It vasn't real, they didn't hurt me Todd, I'm okay" Kurt assured him grabbing one of Todd's hands in his own and holding it to his fuzzy cheek. "And you're safe now as vell. I'm here vhenever you need me Todd" Kurt added.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Todd asked and Kurt nodded kissing Todd on the forehead before moving Todd's sketch book from the bed to the floor.

"If you vant me to stay, you are going to sleep. I'll hold you if you vant but you vill sleep or I vill go home right now. Do you understand that?" Kurt asked and Todd nodded laying down on his bed and allowing Kurt to pull the blanket over him. Once he had finished tucking Todd in Kurt removed his shoes and slid into the bed beside Todd wrapping his arms around Todd's thin waist. Todd rolled over so that he was facing Kurt and burried his face into Kurt's shoulder and drifting off to sleep. The nightmares would probably come, but as long as Kurt was there holding him Todd knew that he would always be safe.

**The End!**

**Aurthors notes- Well that's the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I can't believe it's over, I feel kinda sad. Please read and review, and thank you for reading. :D**


End file.
